United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by PrismaticAngel
Summary: Fate brought them together, but blood ties threaten to tear them apart. Now, the Volturi and the Cullens must unite to save what is most precious to them or risk losing it all. Alec/OC Leah/OC. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm Prism, and this is my first fanfiction! I was kinda nervous about posting this so please tell me what you think! I hope to have the next chapter out within a few days, and any friendly/helpful critique is most welcome! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the twins :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 ****No POV****

* * *

 _Change everything you are_

 _And everything you were_

 _Your number has been called_

 _Fights and battles have begun_

 _Revenge will surely come_

 _Your hard times are ahead_

 **-** _ **Butterflies and Hurricanes**_ **; Muse**

* * *

Rose had always wanted to be a mother. Now, she just might get that chance, since she stumbled upon twin hybrids in the woods. They were alone, clearly abandoned, and looked to be about Nessie's age, if not a little older. It was a boy and a girl. They both had fiery red hair and icy blue eyes, and they sat next to a fire which had drawn Rose to the place originally. The boy was roasting a rabbit using a stick, and from where Rose was standing it seemed to have died of… frostbite? It shouldn't have been possible, it was almost spring and the temperatures had warmed considerably.

As she was watching Emmett came up behind her, unaware of what she was looking at. "Whatcha lookin' at, Rose?" The bear-like vampire asked her quietly. Not quietly enough, it seemed, because the twin hybrids immediately shot to their feet, looking around warily for the source of the sound. They weren't to know that Rose and Emmett meant them no harm, all of their short lives they had always been shunned and cast away. They didn't know the meaning of friendship, much less love past their own devotion to each other.

"Who's there?" The boy called warily. He was obviously the spokesperson of the two, his voice ringing with something akin to confidence as he looked around the woods. It wasn't long before the two spotted Emmett and Rosalie, who had since been joined by Edward, Bella, and Carlisle.

Carlisle, ever the diplomat, stepped forward first, stopping when the two hybrids tensed in anticipation for an attack. "My name is Carlisle. We don't mean you any harm." He told the two gently. It was quite obvious despite his soothing words that they didn't trust him.

Despite this, the girl, who had stayed silent behind her brother, spoke. "We don't have names." Her voice held a slight degree of fear, despite her defensive stance behind her brother.

"Why not?" Rose asked softly, stepping forward. The two seemed less wary of the blonde vampire, still eying her with a certain amount of distrust but making no move to attack when she came closer.

"Our paternal grandfather cast us out upon our births." The male twin said calmly. Not much seemed to bother him. "We were given no names except monster, which I have since learned is not a friendly term." He sounded slightly amused, relaxing as he grew more comfortable with the newcomers. "You are vampires, correct?"

"Yes. You two are hybrids, like my daughter Renesmee. My name is Edward. This is my wife Bella." Edward said, his voice soothing.

"There are more like us?" The girl asked, standing in a much more relaxed position behind her brother.

"Yes." Edward nodded, before his mouth turned into a smile and he chuckled. "No, we're not going to eat you."

The twins' eyes widened before narrowing. The boy's lip raised in a snarl and flames engulfed his hands. "You read my thoughts." He growled, not relaxing even when Edward stepped back slowly with his hands raised in a submissive position.

"Yes. I can read everyone's minds here, except for Bella's. I apologize for not telling you sooner." He said quickly, relaxing slightly when the male twin made no move to attack, instead dropping his hands to his side as the fire vanished.

"How?" The girl asked curiously.

"Edward has a special ability, just like Bella, Renesmee, and your brother as it seems." Carlisle told them.

The boy blinked. "But… my sister has one too."

Edward barked out a laugh. "It should have been expected! Your abilities are quite impressive, together you could do some serious damage. Let's hope you haven't attracted the Volturi's attention."

"What can they do?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Edward nodded towards the boy. "He's pyrokinetic, which means he can control and create fire. The girl is cryokinetic - she can control and create ice. Complete opposites, just like Jane and Alec."

"Incredible!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I wonder… would all twin vampires have contrasting powers, or just fraternal twins?"

Edward shrugged. "I dunno. At any rate, we can't leave them here."

Rose walked over to the twins. "Would you like to come home with us? We won't hurt you, and you'll be among your own kind." After some sort of silent conversation between the two, they nodded. "We'll give you names, too." She added.

The boy smiled, a genuine smile that flashed his rows of white teeth. "We'd like that. Thank you."

"No thanks is necessary." Carlisle said. "We couldn't leave you here to die, it wouldn't be right. No come along, we'll get you to warmth and real food."

"Can I give one of you a piggy back ride? You won't be able to keep up with us as we're full vampires." Emmett asked them excitedly.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Alright."

"YES!" Emmett bellowed, fist pumping before he walked over to the girl and kneeled down. She jumped up onto his back and Emmett couldn't help but notice how light she was. Renesmee weighed much more than this, and they were about the same age. "You're really light."

"We didn't get to eat much." The boy said with a shrug. Carlisle had decided that while Emmett's idea was slightly ridiculous, it would save time so the boy was on the blond vampire's back.

"Alright. Let's go back to the house. There are more vampires there. Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Nessie is a hybrid like you two. There's also Jacob, he's a werewolf. Don't feel too intimidated though, he's not too bad." Edward told them before running off, and everyone else followed suit.

"Alright." Carlisle said once they all were gathered in his living room. "Since we have two new editions, we should proba

* * *

bly make introductions. I'll start." He suggested. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and Esme is my wife. I'm a doctor and everyone's adoptive dad slash grandfather."

"I'll go next!" Emmett bellowed excitedly. "I'm Emmett, Rose is my wife, and I'm the strongest vampire here." Bella cleared her throat pointedly. "Well, I will be once her newborn strength wears off."

And so the introductions went, with Renesmee and the twins getting along instantly. The three were talking when Nessie realized she had never learned the twins names, horrified when she found out they didn't have one. "Dad, we have to give them names!"

Edward nodded. "Yes, but how are we going to all agree on a name?"

"Well, there's four couples, right? And Nessie and Jacob? So what if each couple came up with a name, two would have to think of a girls name and the other two would have to think of a boy's name. Then they would present their choices and Ness and Jake could decide which name would be first and which would be middle." The girl twin presented, her icy blue eyes alight with interest.

"Excellent idea, sweetie! We'll do a boy's name." Esme praised her kindly. Carlisle agreed.

Alice beamed. "Jazzy, we simply _must_ do a girl's name!" She squealed.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Jasper told her with a smile.

Bella looked thoughtful. "Well, since Edward and I had Renesmee, we can do a boy's name now."

"And we'll do the other girl's name." Rose said. Once they had all agreed who would do what, the couples started talking amongst each other, trying to figure out the best girl's or boy's name. Carlisle and Esme were finished first, followed by Emmett and Rose, Edward and Bella, and finally Alice and Jasper.

"Alright. Now Jake and Nessie, your job is to decide which name will be the first name and which will be the middle. Easy enough." Carlisle dictated. "We'll say the names we've chosen by who finished first, so that would begin with Esme and I. We like Pierce."

Jake and Ness nodded, and looked to Rose and Emmett who were next. "We've decided on Olivia." Rose told them. "We can call you Liv if you like that better."

Edward and Bella went next. "We like Kayden."

The second those words were out of Edward's mouth, Alice told them her and Jasper's decision. "So we decided we liked the name Scarlett."

Emmett cracked up at this, earning himself odd looks. "Scarlett. We're vampires and we drink blood, which is red, which can also be called scarlet." He said, laughing. The others chuckled a little before Nessie and Jake put their heads together and decided the twin's final names. To avoid the listening ears of the vampires, Ness dragged Jake outside to decide.

It didn't take long. Barely five minutes had passed when the two walked back inside. "We've decided!" Nessie sang excitedly. "Jake, you say the boy's name, and I'll say the girl's."

"Alright." Jake agreed. "Come here, you two." The twins stood and walked over to where Jacob was standing. "I'd like to present for the first time… Kayden Pierce Cullen!" The werewolf announced.

"And Olivia Scarlett Cullen!" Renesmee finished with a grin.

The twins exchanged an excited glance. "Awesome!" They exclaimed together.

Esme beamed and was the first to sweep the two into a hug. "Welcome to the family!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please don't forget to tell me what you think, and follow/favorite to make sure you don't miss the coming chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **7 Years Later**

 ****Olivia's POV****

* * *

 _The Hour has Begun_

 _Your eyes have now opened_

 _To a world where madness craves_

 _To A World Where Hope's enslaved_

 _Oh I'll tremble for my love always_

 **-Tremble for My Beloved; Collective Soul**

* * *

"Alice!" I yelled, running through the house as I looked for the fashion obsessed pixie. "Sam's pack is here!" She appeared suddenly in front of me, fussing over the fact that I chose to wear a t-shirt and skinny jeans instead of the dress she had bought me.

"There is no way you're going out there wearing a _t-shirt_ and _jeans_!" She spoke like the articles of clothing were possessed. "Now go put on the dress I bought you and get downstairs! Kayden is wearing _his_ suit!"

I huffed. "I don't _care_ what Kayden, the golden child, is wearing! You know I hate dresses!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Know, yes. Care, no. Now stop being so dramatic and put the dress on. You'll look fantastic. And put your hair down. You always have it up."

I scowled and trudged grumpily towards my room. "Fine. And for the record, I keep my hair up because when it's down it gets in the way!"

"Whatever you say!" She sang.

"Stupid pixie." I mumbled changing into the knee length, pale blue dress she bought me. It was strapless and looked amazing, I must admit. Knowing that Alice would throw a fit if I wore my converses, I took them off and slipped on a pair of - you guessed it - pale blue flats to match my dress.

Alice ran in once I had finished, looking extremely smug. "See? You look stunning! You'll have all the wolves begging at your feet. Now c'mon, you need to get downstairs."

I grinned good-naturedly. "Fine, fine. Where's Jasper?"

"Oh, no. There is no way I'm telling you where Jasper is. You'll end up hanging out with him all night and not meeting anyone new." Alice said sternly, giving me a withering glare.

Perhaps I should explain. When the Cullens adopted us, I grew close to Jasper, viewing him as a father figure of sorts - not that Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward weren't father figures, I just bonded with Jasper. Kayden, on the other hand, looks up to Emmett, who would often let him stay up late to play video games. When Carlisle found out, he wasn't happy, and Emmett wasn't allowed to play video games for a month. It was quite amusing, if you ask me.

Anyways, Alice dragged me downstairs to where the rest of the Cullens slash Sam's wolf pack were. Kayden, ever the social butterfly, was moving comfortably among the crowd, a friendly grin set upon his handsome features. It was quite funny how girls fluttered after him at school, since he was the only single male Cullen. Boys hang after me though, but that's neither here nor there.

"Livvy!" Kayden exclaimed happily, sauntering over and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "It's about time you got here!"

I smacked him away playfully. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"You mean _other_ than bothering you?"

I groaned. "Go bother Nessie or something. Speaking of, when is Jake and his pack supposed to get here?"

Kayden glanced at his watch. "Any minute now. I heard Seth imprinted. I also heard that he and Jake also roped Leah into coming."

"Really?" I said, excited. "That's fantastic! It's about time he imprinted. And I'm surprised they managed to convince Leah to come, she refused to meet us before we left Forks."

He snorted. "Yeah. Now go mingle. And do me a favor and send Jared over whenever you see him."

"Yeah, sure." I said with a nod. He walked off and I was left to look for Jared alone. There is one thing you should know about me - I'm painfully shy. Kayden though… not so much. He'll talk to anyone. At least I had met Jared. Sorta.

"You look beautiful, darlin'." Jasper's familiar Texas drawl came from behind me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Jazz. Do you know where Jared is?"

"I don't." He said, shaking his head. "But I can help you look."

"Thanks." I said gratefully. We weaved through the crowd, and I finally found Jared with his arm draped over Kim's shoulders and talking with Paul. "Jared!"

He looked over. "Liv! You've grown since I last saw you!" He exclaimed, walking over.

"Just a bit." I said with a grin. "Kayden wanted to see you."

"He did? Sweet! I'll have to find him!" Jared said cheerfully, interlacing his fingers with Kim's and walking away with a wave. "I'll see you around! Happy birthday, by the way!"

"Thanks!" I called back.

"I remember when Emmett and Carlisle first brought you two home." Jasper said as we walked together. "I was suspicious at first - your emotions were interesting, in continuous flux as you went between mistrusting and nervous."

"Gee, thanks Jazz!" I exclaimed sarcastically, nudging him with my shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. "You didn't let me finish! I was going to say that I warmed up to you pretty quick, probably because you didn't seem to be bothered by my scars."

"It was harder for us to notice them. I mean, we _are_ half human, after all." I reasoned. "Besides, I was left abandoned in the forest as a child alongside Kayden, I don't exactly think I had any room to judge."

He chuckled. "You're probably right. Where is your brother, anyways?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, he's somewhere around her." I spotted Jacob walk in. "Jake's here!"

"Go say hello then!" Jasper ordered me with a smile, nudging me towards Jacob, who was flanked by Seth and who I assumed to be Leah.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" I joked, saluting him before walking over. "Hey Jake, Seth!" I greeted them.

"Liv!" Seth grinned cheerfully, giving me a hug. "Have you heard? I imprinted!"

"Yeah, I just found out! Where is she?" I asked him.

Seth pouted. "She doesn't know yet. You'll meet her soon though, promise."

"Good!" I said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Couldn't have my little bro picking up just anyone."

"Whaa?!" His jaw dropped. "But I'm _older_ than you!"

I shrugged. "Details, details." I smiled at Leah. "I'm Liv. I take it you're Leah?"

She nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Don't you have a brother?"

"Kayden? Yeah. He's around here somewhere." I told her, my eyes skimming the crowd before landing on my brother. "There he is." I pointed at him.

"You two look a lot alike." She observed as he interacted with Collin and Brady.

"Yeah." I agreed. "We do."

Kayden glanced over catching Leah's eye before looking away. Leah had gone silent and had an… odd look on her face. Her eyes had glazed over and she was looking at Kayden as if he was the… oh. _Oh._ I realized what was going on. Jacob had explained it to me a few years ago, before Kayden and I had been introduced to Sam's pack. It was called imprinting, and it was basically a love at first sight thing for the wolves.

So Leah had just imprinted on Kayden. And my idiot of a brother hadn't even noticed.

 ****Kayden's POV****

"I'm going to go say hey to Jake and Seth, I'll see you guys later." I said to Brady and Collin with an easy grin on my face.

"Okay man, catch you later." Brady said.

Collin smirked. "Later dude." Why did I get the feeling that he knew something I didn't? I shrugged and walked over to Jake, Seth, Liv, and Leah. I knew it was her even though I hadn't met her before. She was rather pretty, I thought idly to myself.

"Hey Jake! 'Sup Seth!" I greeted them, slapping Seth on the back and giving Jacob a goodnatured nudge. "So Seth, I heard you imprinted. Who's the unlucky girl?" Seth growled at me, and I laughed. "Chill man, I'm just kidding. Congratulations. Is this your sister?" I asked him. "I'm Kayden, nice to meet you." I said, stretching out my hand for her to shake in a friendly gesture. I'm pretty sure Seth almost fainted out of shock when Leah shook my hand, but Jacob had a knowing look on his face. What the heck?

"Yeah, I'm this moron's sister." She told me with a smile. "I'm Leah."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Leah." I said with a flirty smile. I saw Liv facepalm out of the corner of my eye. Whatever, I'd flirt with whoever I wanted. Except for the imprints. The wolves would rip me apart. And I rather like life, thank you very much.

"Kayden, can I talk to you for a minute?" Liv asked me.

"Sure thing Sis." I said, and she grabbed my wrist and hauled me into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"You idiot! Didn't you notice?!" She exclaimed.

I stared at her blankly. "Notice what?"

Liv groaned. "She imprinted!"

" _Who_ imprinted?" I was still lost.

"Leah imprinted!" She said, looking exasperated at my obvious confusion.

"That's good!" I responded cheerfully. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Liv gave me her 'are you serious right now' face. "You're dumber than I thought." She mumbled. "She imprinted on _you_ , moron!"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, probably bearing a striking resemblance to a goldfish. " _What?_ "

* * *

 **So there's chapter two, I hope you liked it! I'd like to thank all of those who have followed/favorited, and to brankel1 who commented. Keep it up! I just think Kayden and Olivia's relationship is so funny, it's similar to my relationship to my brother, and some of Kayden's personality, especially the part about him being a social butterfly, is definitely based off of my brother. Anyways, please follow or favorite for more, and please don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ****Olivia's POV****

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my face is flashing signs,_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_

 _Young but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 **-Counting Stars; Onerepublic**

I love my brother. I really do. But sometimes he can be an idiot. I'm talking facepalming, eye rolling, head shaking idiot. To be honest, sometimes I wonder how we actually came from the same person. Anyways. I'm trying to explain to Kayden that Leah imprinted on him, and what does he do? He decides to look like an extremely insane goldfish. I mean, I know for a fact he's not deaf or anything. It must just be shock. " _What?_ "

I sighed. "You heard what I said, idiot. You're half vampire, not deaf. She imprinted on you. I thought you would be happy."

He blinked. "I am, I'm just…"

"Shocked." I finished for him.

Kayden ran his hand through his fiery red hair. "Yeah. What do I do?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, that's your problem. Just do whatever you do with every other girl that comes your way."

"But this is different!"

"Well, I hate to tell you this Kayden, but I can't help you. I mean, you've seen my relationship list, right? None. Not one." I frowned. "Mainly because all the boys acted like possessive dogs slash golden retrievers around me, but that's beside the point. Point is, you're on your own. Perhaps Nessie can help."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Good idea. I'll just go find Ness."

"On second thought - don't." I smirked. "You remember what happened last time."

He snickered. "Yeah. That was a scarring experience." Let me explain. About a year ago Kayden and I were looking for Ness, and found her making out with Jake. If Edward was human, he probably would have had an aneurysm. Jake wasn't allowed back in the house for a month. It was sorta hilarious, especially Edward's face when he found out. Bella on the other hand… well. I'm pretty sure poor Jake _still_ has that bruise from where she hit him.

"Completely nightmarish." I agreed. "C'mon, let's go look for Edward instead. He'll know what to do. Or Carlisle. Though Edward probably has a better understanding of imprinting than Carlisle. In fact, he probably already knows." The two of us went in search of Edward, passing through the halls until Kayden spotted him.

"Found him!" He said, pointing to him.

"You go on ahead." I said distractedly. "I have to go check something."

He shrugged. "Ok."

I walked noiselessly towards Carlisle's study. The door was closed, which wasn't unusual, as he had closed it before the party had started. The unusual thing was, the light was on. I pressed my ear against the door to hear what was going on. So I was eavesdropping. Bite me.

"...will be here tomorrow before noon." I overheard Alice saying to Carlisle.

"Why are they coming?" Carlisle asked her. "Why now?"

"Aro wants to check on Nessie." The pixie told him. "And make sure we haven't broken any more rules." Aro? As in Aro, the leader of the Volturi?

"Who are they bringing?"

Alice was silent for a moment. "Well, from what I can see, he's bringing Felix, Demetri, and Alec. I really can't see past it, probably because Jake is there during the confrontation." Yup. That Aro.

"So he just wants to check up on us?" Carlisle questioned her.

"From what I can see, yes." She answered him. "Though I _am_ worried about the twins - he'll find out about their abilities the moment he makes contact with any of us other than Bella."

"That could pose a problem." He agreed. "He's going to want them for the guard. They'd probably have roughly the same position as Alec and Jane."

"What do you think we should do in the meantime?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Enjoy the party. You've been working on it for months, the least you could do is have some fun." He told her. I took this as my cue to leave, hurrying away from Carlisle office so I wouldn't get caught.

The Volturi were coming, and my whole family could be in danger.

 ****Kayden's POV****

"Congratulations." Edward said to me as soon as I arrived next to him. Of _course_ he already knew.

"Thanks… I guess." I mumbled. "What do I do?"

"Well, since most of us other than perhaps Rose won't be against you being with Leah in any way, shape, or form, I'd say go for it." He suggested. "Just treat her like you would any other girl. It has worked before, hasn't it? My only advice is not to flirt with every girl that you see anymore."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks Edward."

He smiled at me. "No problem, Kayden."

I walked off in search of the wolf that had just imprinted on me, finally spotting her in a corner, just watching the proceedings rather than participating. I leaned on the wall next to her, folding my arms and observing her with a slight smile. "What's a pretty girl like yourself doing along in the corner?"

She blushed at my comment. Booyah. Leah shrugged. "No one really wants me here anyways."

I gave her a sharp glance. "That's not true."

"Oh yeah?" She snorted. "Name one person who actually wants me here, and I'll stop complaining."

"I want you here." I told her honestly.

Leah stared at me, surprise and happiness in her unbelieving gaze. "Really?" She whispered.

I grinned at her. "Sure. Besides, you're not _quite_ as scary as Seth makes you out to be."

She laughed. Another point for Team Kayden. "Oh, I can only imagine the stories he tells."

"Well, he hasn't told us any stories that were _too_ embarrassing." I said, a devilish grin on my face. "Except…"

She looked horrified. "Except what?"

I chuckled. "Except for the time when you ate three tubs of ice cream in a day - _before_ you became a werewolf."

Her jaw dropped. "Okay. First of all, I was hungry. Second of all, I really wanted ice cream. I'm going to kill him."

I set a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Chillax. Just tell me a super embarrassing story about him, and I can bring it up at the most inopportune time as revenge."

She smiled slyly. "I like how you think. Let's sit down, I'm going to tell you some _extremely_ funny stories. Well, funny for us anyways."

"Ones that his imprint would love to hear?" I asked her, a mischievous grin on my face.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure Caitlyn would _love_ to hear these stories, once she finds out about wolves and vampires."

"Good." I said, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Now, do begin. I am very excited to hear these stories."

Before she could begin, Nessie ran over and put her hand on my shoulder, transmitting whatever message she had to tell me. _"The Volturi are coming tomorrow! Alice told me to go tell all the Cullens plus Jake. Don't tell anyone else, we don't need any of Sam's pack overreacting."_

I nodded and she ran off. "What was that about?" Lea asked me.

I glanced over at her. She looked genuinely worried, as Ness usually didn't interrupt people's conversations for just anything. "Nothin' to worry about, Leah." I said calmly. "Now, about those embarrassing stories…"

 **So there's chapter 3. I wanted to update sooner than this but I have tendonitis and my wrist has been killing me lately. Next chapter Kayden and Liv get to meet the Volturi. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story, I'm really glad you like it! Keep it up! Also, kudos to whoever can guess who I'm pairing Liv with!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight, I just own twins Kayden and Liv.**

 **Chapter 4**

 ****Liv's POV****

* * *

 _In the full moon's light I listen to the stream_

 _And in between the silence hear you calling me_

 _But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been_

 _But if I come home how will I ever leave?_

 **-Full Moon; The Black Ghosts**

* * *

The morning after the party, all the wolves and imprints had left except for Jake and Leah, who were permitted to stay. Sure, Rose probably would have had a heart attack should be she human at the fact that Leah imprinted on Kayden, but other than that there was no real drama. I think it was because Rose believed Leah deserved happiness after being ditched by Sam. Who knows. Well, Edward does, but that's beside the point.

Anyways, I had managed to evade Alice's efforts of making me wear a sundress, the horror, and got away with skinny jeans and a t-shirt. She was horrified. To be completely honest, I didn't care. "HA!" I heard her yell from downstairs. Oh dear. "Yes! You caved and are going to wear the sundress!" Alice squealed, appearing suddenly in front of me.

I stared at her. "No."

"Dang it!" She yelled, stomping out of my room as I snickered. "I really thought that would work. Now if you're not going to change, get downstairs. The Volturi will be here in five minutes." She ordered me, mumbling grumpily about how everyone was against her amazing fashion advice.

An evil smirk formed on my face as I had a sudden idea. Alice gasped in horror. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me!" I sang, dancing into the room where all the Cullens plus Jake and Leah were waiting. "I have an announcement to make." I bellowed dramatically. I could practically feel Alice's glare behind me. Edward burst out laughing, hearing my thoughts.

"What?" Emmett asked eagerly. Anything that could get Edward laughing so hard, he wanted to hear.

"I have made an important discovery." I said gravely. "I have discovered that Alice isn't a vampire."

"Alice isn't a vampire." Jasper repeated slowly, looking slightly amused.

"No." I told him. "She's really an evil fashion pixie from hell." I said, dead serious. Emmett, Jake, Kayden, and Edward all howled in laughter, and Alice angrily pouted next to Jasper, who was attempting to (unsuccessfully) hide his chuckles. Carlisle and Esme looked amused, while Rose, Nessie, and Bella were giggling quietly.

"You all hate me, I swear." Alice huffed, glaring at me so maliciously I would have flinched if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't scare me.

"Naah, we love you." I said with a chuckle.

"You mean we all love torturing you." Emmett snickered. "Evil fashion pixie from hell."

Alice hissed at him and Jasper patted her back soothingly. "Relax darlin', he's just trying to get under your skin. And you have to admit, it is just a little bit funny."

"Perhaps a little bit." She admitted grudgingly, before looking toward the door. "They're here!" She told us, moments before the doorbell was rung politely. And here I was thinking the Volturi didn't use the doorbell. Edward chuckled, shaking his head, and I flashed him a grin.

"Oh Alice, it's so _good_ to see you again." Aro purred. I recognized him from Carlisle's painting in his study. It was a startlingly accurate likeness, with his raven black hair and nearly translucent skin. "And who are they?" He asked, his eyes flicking between Kayden and I as he walked inside, flanked by whom I assumed to be Felix and Demetri. Behind him were Alec and Jane, or the witch twins as they were so commonly referred to.

"This is Kayden and Olivia. We found them not long after our… confrontation a few years ago." Carlisle said carefully, eyeing Aro with the smallest amount of distrust in his gaze.

"Extraordinary! It seems that the hybrids are not as rare as we originally thought." Aro exclaimed, his milky red eyes lighting up like a child's would on Christmas. "Would you mind terribly if I…" He stretched out his hand towards his old friend. Carlisle stood, placing his hand in Aro's, as there was no use in denying the vampire king's request. "Incredible! Their physical powers are just as powerful as Alec and Jane's mental ones." He turned to me with obvious longing in his eyes. "Would you be willing to give a demonstration, my dear?"

I was silent for a heartbeat before responding. "Of course." I said calmly, kneeling down and placing my hand, palm down, on the floor. Moments later, a thin sheet of ice spread across the floor.

Aro clapped his hands together in delight. "Marvelous! What else can you do?"

I swallowed, flexing my fingers. I wanted to impress him, I mean, he _is_ the head vampire king. Exhaling through my nose, I willed my ice to band and form a shape, something I hadn't done much before this. Bending to my wishes, it constructed itself into the image I had in mind, a dagger. Something simple, but cool. It was sharp, too, but that was just a bonus.

"That is simply incredible! And to think your brother's powers are just as extraordinary as your own - remarkable!" The vampire king exclaimed happily. "Kayden, I must see a demonstration of your own abilities, if your powers are even half that of your sister's, you could easily have a place in the guard alongside Alec and Jane."

Kayden nodded silently - for once he had nothing to say, which was probably a good thing - and extended his hand, allowing fire to dance in his palm and up his arm. He was being cautious, I could tell, being around so many vampires and all. Needless to say, Aro was simply overjoyed by the fact that he had discovered two more individuals with such impressive powers. Not that Kayden and I _wanted_ to join him in Volterra.

"Unfortunately, my dear friends, this visit was more than just a social call. I came to warn you about someone, though considering you have two more hybrids I'm considering taking more action than just alerting you." Aro told us, after we had taken our seats and Aro had finished fangirling over our powers or whatever. "It was brought to my attention several months ago that an extremely powerful vampires was abducting hybrids across the globe. My original concern was that Demetri could not track him, but after I was made aware of his doings I knew that whenever I came to check on you, your attention needed to be drawn to this fact."

I saw Edward go rigid out of the corner of my eye. "Aro… I assure you, we are completely capable of taking care of ourselves."

Aro ignored him. "But now that you have not one, but _three_ hybrids in your coven, I'm considering taking more serious action to ensure their safety."

After Edward's rebuttal to Aro's train of thought, Carlisle was wary. "What do you have in mind, Aro?"

"Well, since I wanted to keep an eye on you anyway, and you could probably use the extra protection - not that you're weak in any sense - I had the most marvelous idea to assign you a guard, right from the ranks of my own."

Not even Alec, Jane, Felix, _or_ Demetri knew of this. " _What?!_ " Every one of us chorused together, staring at Aro with a mixture of shock and slight horror.

"Yes. I do believe it is a wise idea… and I know exactly who to send. You don't exactly need another Emmett, so Felix stays with me. And Demetri is obviously needed in Volterra. Which leaves us with the two I've brought along, Alec and Jane." I'm quite sure everyone, including the other pair of twins in the room, was horrified by this. "And considering Jane's… more violent nature than her brother, it would probably be in all of our best interests if I had Alec stay with you instead."

"Master, I don't think that's -" Alec began, only to be cut off by Aro.

"Nonsense, Alec, it's a marvelous idea. And you won't be here long, just until the whole hybrids being kidnapped business has been cleared up." He told him reassuringly.

"Aro, I appreciate your offer, but we are more than capable of protecting our own." Carlisle tried to reason with the almost certainly insane king of the vampires.

"It wasn't an offer, dear friend. Alec is staying here." Aro said firmly, staring Carlisle dead in the eye.

Carlisle sighed. "Alright. He can stay with Kayden, I don't have any other rooms that aren't occupied." The last part was said almost apologetically, and was directed towards Alec.

"So it's settled!" Aro said delightedly, rubbing his hands together. "Alec, you'll stay here until further notice. And as much as I hate to say it, you'd probably cause much less tension if you adopted the Cullen's vegetarian lifestyle until you return to Volterra." If Alec could have thrown up, he would have. But he didn't dare go against his master's wishes. "I'll leave you to sort everything out. Jane, Felix, Demetri, come along." Aro ordered.

And with one last hug between twins Alec and Jane, along with words murmured between them that I didn't catch, they were gone, leaving us with a sense of unease and a member of the Volturi among our ranks.

* * *

 **Sorry guys! I meant to update yesterday but I had a podiatrist's appointment to have surgery done on my toes, so I had to keep my feet up the rest of yesterday. I had some of this finished yesterday but did most of this today. Thanks to all those who have followed/favorited/reviewed, keep it up! And good guess, Kaia! In case it isn't already obvious, the pairings for the twins are Alec/Liv and Leah/Kayden. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight, I only own Kayden and Liv. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter, they belong to their respective artists.**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW, PLEASE READ!**

 **Chapter 5**

 ****Liv's POV****

* * *

 _Off in the distance, there is resistance_

 _Bubbling up and festering_

 _Hey Mr Motion, make me a potion_

 _Shake it all up with your mystery_

 _How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_

 _I know every single face 'round here_

 _A man on a mission, changing the vision_

 _I was never welcome here_

 **-Ready, Aim, Fire; Imagine Dragons**

* * *

To say the next few days were awkward would be the understatement of the year. For the most part Alec sulked in Kayden's room and we would see nothing of him. Now, I wouldn't know if he would come out while Ness, Kayden, and I slept, but I'm pretty sure Alice or at the very least Jasper would tell us. But apparently all he did was sit up there all day, which was super boring. At any rate, I was quite sure that Esme was getting worried about him.

"He needs to hunt." I heard her tell Carlisle worriedly almost a week after Alec's arrival.

"He'll come out eventually." The blonde haired vampire had soothed her. "Just give him time. He's no doubt feeling miserable, being separated from his family and from Jane. Imagine if Liv and Kayden were separated without warning - they'd most likely be miserable."

So yeah, we saw neither hide nor hair of Alec up until now. Come to think of it, we really didn't even _mean_ to lure himself out of his self-enforced isolation, it just happened. So basically we were all lounging around the house, I was playing chess with Edward (worst idea ever), when Emmett yelled from somewhere in the house about a karaoke battle in five minutes. Who am I to turn down a karaoke battle?

"I have to see this." Edward chuckled. He had been out hunting or alone with Bella during the past few karaoke battles, so he hadn't been a spectator of Kayden's mean rapping skills last time. "We're coming!"

Similarly, I heard Kayden respond that he'd be there immediately from somewhere in the house. Soon enough, most all of us except for Alec (for obvious reasons) had gathered to either participate or witness the spectacle that was the karaoke battle. "Alright, let's get this show started!" Emmett said excitedly. "I'll go first!"

"Emmett, I haven't forgotten our bet from last time. You know, the one you lost?" Kayden said with an evil grin.

In turn, Emmett groaned. "Oh, do I have to sing that? It's embarrassing!"

My twin snickered. "It's not my fault you took a sucker's bet."

Grumbling to himself, Emmett skimmed through the songs before he came upon the one Kayden and him had agreed on. And then everyone started laughing. Of all the songs they had to pick, they chose _Steal My Girl_ by One Direction. Anyone who knew Emmett knew that he had a strong dislike for that particular band.

It was during Kayden's song that things started to get interesting. He, being the huge country music fan that he was (not that I wasn't) had chosen _This Is How We Roll_ by Florida Georgia Line. He was in the middle of the first verse (and absolutely nailing that rap, I must add) when I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. Imagine my surprise when I glance over to see Alec - yes, Alec - standing quietly at the doorframe, watching the proceedings of the room with slight interest. He noticed me staring at him in obvious surprise, and shook his head slightly to tell me to stay silent. I gave him a barely noticeable nod in reply and he looked grateful.

I turned and continued to watch and before long I heard Esme speak. "Alec!" She must've noticed him skulking in the corner. "It's so good of you to come down here, you can have Emmett's seat if you'd like."

"What!" Emmett protested, looking very much put out. "But Mooom!" It wasn't uncommon to hear the rest of the Cullen children referring to Carlisle and Esme by Mom or some deviation of the word. Heck, Kayden and I did too sometimes. We snickered as Emmett stood and thumped down onto the floor by Edward.

Alec looked amused. "Thank you, Esme." He said graciously, taking Emmett's former seat.

"Alec…" Carlisle began, leaning forward and pressing his fingertips together, "What was Aro talking about, when he said that hybrids were being abducted."

Alec shrugged, pursing his lips together in thought. "I'm not really supposed to say anything."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You do realize I just read your thoughts and now know exactly what Aro meant, right?"

The Volturi member scowled. "You're annoying. But I'll tell you all, since Edward will if I do not." He was silent for a moment before he began. "A few years ago it was brought to Aro's attention that there were many more hybrids than we had originally thought, and from the ones we could find there are almost 150 hybrids that we currently know of. A few months after this discovery, Demetri, Felix, and I were on a routine mission to track down and kill a rogue vampire when we were approached by a small coven in Switzerland." Alec took an unneeded breath before continuing. "They told us that one of their members, a young hybrid, had been captured without them knowing. This intrigued us, of course, as it was difficult to not gain a vampire's attention with any sort of small sound. Demetri was able to pick up the unknown vampire's scent, who we assumed was a male, and attempted to track him. But he couldn't. So we returned to Aro and reported our findings."

"So this continued to happen?" Jasper questioned, worry on his usually stoic face.

Alec nodded in confirmation. "Yes. When Aro heard he sent us out again, along with Jane, to see if we could find any more evidence of this mysterious vampire. While we were out we stopped by Switzerland again, and to our surprise we found that the hybrid had been returned, safe and sound to her coven. This confused us, but as we searched for more answers, we realized that the same thing was happening to every single hybrid that had been taken, they were all returned to them, shortly after they had disappeared, without so much as a scratch."

"You think they're looking for someone." Edward said flatly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. One that brought worried glances from all the older Cullens.

"Yes, but we don't know who, or why. Aro travelled to all the victims that we could find, but the mastermind behind it all hasn't shown his face, he has others do his work for him." Alec frowned. "So basically, we have no idea what this vampire looks like, where he is, or who he's after. That's why Aro assigned me here. Believe it or not, he's actually concerned about you. He may be ambitious, but he isn't heartless."

Carlisle looked slightly amused, despite the grim situation. Why, I wasn't sure. "How many of the 150 hybrids have been taken as of now?"

"As far as I know, almost half, and we get more reports as the weeks go by, as Aro has sent out a decree to report all kidnappings to him." Alec frowned, looking worried. I was slightly surprised. _He_ was one of the so called 'heartless' twins the Cullens had told us about? He didn't seem heartless to me.

"So that's why Aro assigned you here." Emmett realized, concern alight in his eyes. "Because as of now, the Volturi is in the dark."

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner, guys. I've been busy lately and never got around to finishing this chapter. That got pretty dark real quick, didn't it? But it should answer several of your questions, but create a few more. Which is what I'm going for, so hopefully I'm doing my job.**

 **Kaia - Yeah, those were the two I was debating, though I figured that Felix and Demetri wouldn't necessarily need Alec for their missions, because of Demetri's tracking skills and Felix's bulkiness, so I thought that it would be easier for Aro to decide on Alec instead of Demetri.**

 **Guest - I hope this chapter answered some of your questions! But while so matters are cleared up, the mystery deepens. Dun dun duuunn!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review to tell me what you think. I doubt I will be able to update August 1st through the 9th, as I will be on vacation, so you'll have a new chapter in about a week or so. Also, with school starting up for me August 10th, I won't have as much time to update, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Kayden and Liv :)**

 **Another semi-important author's note at the end guys, just to let you know not to skip it with the excuse that it's just me rambling.  
**

 **One more thing - For this story, it will be mostly Liv's POV. In the sequel (yes, that's happening) POVs will switch probably every other chapter. I'm not completely sure yet, but I'll work it out.**

 **Chapter 6**

 ****Liv's POV****

* * *

 _Blind in a rabbit's hole_

 _We fall beneath the earth_

 _And watch the shell come unraveled_

 _As the seed begins to rise_

 _Embracing its starlit fate as we wait in the night_

-It Has Begun; Starset

* * *

Alec's revelations were met with silence as the news sunk in. "You have no idea who they might be looking for?" I asked him.

His deep red eyes met my own, and I noticed they were almost black. "We have suspicions, but nothing has been confirmed." Alec said finally, looking conflicted.

Edward raised an eyebrow from his spot beside Bella. "Care to share your thoughts?" Though he let off an air of nonchalance, Edward looked slightly frustrated. Ah, Alec must be blocking him. Heh, not fun, is it? Not knowing other people's thoughts… Edward sent me an irritated glare and I smiled cheekily at him.

"You learned how to block him, didn't you?" Kayden asked Alec, with a smug grin shot towards Emmett. "I believe you owe me some money, my friend."

Emmett scowled, pulling out his wallet and slapped a twenty dollar bill into Kayden's waiting hand. Everyone cracked up, including Alec, surprisingly enough. "I did learn how to block him. I didn't stay by myself for a while to be unproductive." The Volturi member said slowly, a slight smirk on his face. "And until more proof has come, I'd prefer to keep the theories to myself, thanks."

"Very well." Carlisle nodded, sending a warning look in Edward's direction, who huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. Childish much, Edward? He sent me another glare and I stifled a laugh, unsuccessfully I might add.

"What's so funny?" Ness asked.

I grinned, sending a meaningful look Edward's way before responding to her question. "Nothing, other than your father acting like a child." I'm pretty sure Edward wasn't actually expecting me to say that, because his mouth dropped open in shock and he immediately started to protest.

"You know, Edward," Kayden started in a slow drawl, a smirk creeping onto his face, "I think my dear sister may be correct about your maturity. Are you sure you were 17 when you were turned? Could you be mistaken and are perhaps 7 instead?"

Emmett immediately howled in laughter, the bantering along with his laughter smoothing out some of the tension in the room. "You need some ice on that burn, Eddie boy?" He asked through his laughter. Needless to say, everyone else looked quite amused as well, except for Edward.

"Sure, yeah, okay." Edward said grouchily, glaring at his brother. "Laugh all you want, but when you get into trouble with three bears again don't come crying to me."

Emmett's mouth dropped open like Edward's did and he placed a hand over his still heart, looking mock hurt. "Eddie, brother, you wound me. That was only once, and I didn't need your help, I had it covered."

"You admit you were trying to kill three bears at once?" Nessie asked, staring up at her uncle innocently.

"Uhh…" He stammered, looking lost for words, "Rose, hide me! They're being mean!" He whined, staring up imploringly at his wife.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't get me into this, Emmett, you were digging yourself a hole and Edward just gave you a shovel."

Kayden, Jasper, Alec, Alice, and I were all snickering while Bella looked like she'd rather be anywhere but in the middle of this joking argument.

"Okay, that's enough." Carlisle said, stepping into the banter even though he looked quite amused. "Break it up, children. Alec, you need to go hunting. Kayden, Emmett, you can go with him. Don't forget you have school tomorrow." He directed that reminder towards me. I will admit I have a bad habit of forgetting to do schoolwork and then doing it all five minutes before class started.

"Sure, sure." I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Would you stop holding that over my head already?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about the research paper incident, that was all you." Carlisle denied, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Alec looked curious. "The research paper incident? This I have to hear."

I groaned, sent Carlisle a pleading look, and when he sent me a smirk and took a breath, I tackled him playfully, sending us both to the floor. "We do not speak of that incident." I ordered him.

He grinned. "Fine, fine." He sent a meaningful look at Edward and I quickly realized my mistake. Dang it! Now the whole world is going to know my mistake.

"Well…" Edward started, sending me a victorious look. "For some reason Liv has a particularly strong hatred for English, and one time she put a research paper off so long she had to write it before she got called to read it in front of the class."

Kayden snorted. "I thought you were joking!"

I groaned, standing and dusting myself off. "Nooo… it's true. I hate English."

Alec looked amused. "That's pretty funny. Even I wouldn't put something off that long."

"You don't exactly strike me as a procrastinator." Jasper said, chuckling at our antics.

"You'd be surprised." He responded with a slight laugh.

"Anyway!" Emmett exclaimed, looking excited, "Hunting! Kayden, you're coming right?"

My twin nodded. "You bet. I call first mountain lion!" He shouted. "And Alec, you're not getting out of this, so come on."

"What about them?" Alec protested, referring most likely to Nessie and I.

I shrugged. "We don't have to feed as much."

"Yep. Perks of being a female hybrid, I suppose." Nessie pitched in with a slight giggle at Alec's pleading expression. It was quite obvious that he didn't want to hunt animals.

"Trust me, it'll be fine. Carnivores are better, they taste more like humans." I advised him. Though reluctant, Alec nodded in thanks and trailed behind Kayden and Emmett as they left the house to feed.

 **~~Wheee Time Skip~~**

The next few days passed rather quickly. Alec stayed home with Esme as he got used to the animal diet, as Carlisle went to work and the rest of us went to school. Because of the threat Alec had told us about, Kayden, Ness, and I were assigned a companion to stick with us throughout the day at all times. Kayden and Leah were together, obviously, as were Ness and Jake. Since I didn't have an imprint or a mate (oh my gosh I'm so alone) I was usually joined by either Jasper or Alice, as we shared the most classes together. It was after school when things started to get interesting.

More specifically, when Alec started voluntarily hanging out with me. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I wasn't going to complain either. I'd never willingly admit it, but in some strange way I found him attractive. How I managed to keep that from Edward, I'll never know, but you won't find me complaining.

Anywho, I should probably explain when it first started. I was chilling in my room, begrudgingly doing my homework as Carlisle had told me to, when Alec knocked on my door before walking in. "Hey." He greeted me, sitting down in one of the beanbags that Emmett had left in the corner of my room.

"Hey Alec." I greeted him slowly, putting down my pencil. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, just make yourself at home, don't mind me."

He grinned at me. "Great, I'm glad you understand."

And then he just kinda never went away...

* * *

 **Alright guys, here's this chapter! I actually really enjoyed writing this, though perhaps it was Liv and Edward's argument that really made my day. I dunno. Anyway, in the next chapter you will start to see a bit more of Liv/Alec, also known as [enter awesome shipname that I haven't come up with yet here]! If you have any ship names, please comment to let me know.**

 **Anyway, here's my semi-important announcement…**

 **I have decided that I am going to put up a new story! It's an Avengers fanfiction (sorry, I changed my mind, and I don't have a set plot for an Edward/OC) I'm going to publish it shortly, and it will be entitled _Waiting for Tomorrow_. Check it out.**

 **Thanks to all that have commented/favorited/followed, it means a lot :)**

 **Prism**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOSH GUYS I'M SO SORRY. I kept meaning to update over the weekend but just didn't… for that I apologize. As a gift I'll give you a longer chapter, with some Alec/Liv action finally occurring and some Kayden/Leah on the side. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

 **I don't own Twilight, I only own Kayden and Liv.**

 **Chapter 7**

 ****Liv's POV****

* * *

 _Just one more time before I go_

 _I'll let you know_

 _That all this time I've been afraid_

 _Wouldn't let it show_

 _Nobody can save me now, no_

 _Nobody can save me now_

-Battle Cry; Imagine Dragons

* * *

The day after Alec started lounging in my room with me was a very long and arduous one. I get the fact that I am much, much smarter than any human could ever hope to be, but school for me is torture. I dunno why, and Edward gets a kick out of it. At any rate, the day just seemed to drag. And drag. And drag. It was horrible. At least Kayden seemed to be enjoying himself - when he and Leah got so close I'll never know.

Anyway, it seemed the initial shock of Alec's revelation had worn off, and I was allowed to walk to class by myself if I so chose. Jasper still tended to hover anxiously around me though, and it was touching, really. I never realized how much he actually cared, seeing how he's usually very reserved and all.

I was in between periods, my next was Chemistry as I had just finished Algebra II for the day. I was getting my books out of my locker, attempting to ignore Kayden and Leah's exchanges in conversation (which I won't even dare to repeat) when the bane of my very existence decides to show up. James McFalden, Grayson Village High's resident quarterback and player - or at least he was a player until we moved here.

Personally, Jasper probably would've killed him long ago if it wasn't for the fact that Edward was more than willing to tell Carlisle. So Jasper pretty much scrapped that idea for the time being. Though I'm pretty sure it's still there somewhere in the back of his head. He'll have to get in line, though, cause if anyone is going to kill James McFalden, it's going to be me.

"Hey babe." James purred, giving me what was supposed to be an alluring look.

I rolled my eyes, slamming my locker door shut. "Go away, James."

"Aw come on, babe, this hard-to-get thing has gone on long enough." He protested, looking annoyed. Yup, if James mysteriously disappeared sometime during the next week, none of the Cullen clan should really be surprised. I could probably get Jasper to help me hide the body. Couldn't be too hard.

"Not hard to get, James." I sneered, purposefully walking quicker. "More like not interested."

James looked amused. I didn't get the joke. "I've seen the way you look at me babe, it's obvious you want some of this." He drawled confidently, gesturing to himself.

I gagged. "Try no. If you don't leave me alone I will not hesitate to sic my brothers on you. Anything after that I claim no responsibility of." I told him, dead serious.

"Like your brothers would actually beat me up. They'd get expelled for laying a hand on this school's star quarterback." He said pridefully, looking smug.

I snorted. "A small price to pay if it means getting rid of you. Besides, there is such a thing as homeschooling."

"Enough of the empty threats, babe." He brushed off my comments. "I actually needed to ask you something."

"Whatever it is, my answer is probably no." I deadpanned. I was literally _this_ close to ripping out his throat. Who cares if the other kids saw.

"Don't be like that, you haven't even heard my question." He shook his head. "I was going to ask if you'd go to prom with me."

I have to admit I laughed here. A lot. "I'd rather go with a roach."

"Puh-leeze." He rolled his eyes. "Unless you've got someone else to go with, you've really got no good arguments here.

That's when I had an idea. A great, big, marvelous idea that would require an interesting conversation with a certain Volturi member later on. "I do have a date."

James choked. "Sorry? Last time I checked you weren't going out with anyone here in school."

"He's homeschooled. A friend of Ca- Dad's." I had to check myself, as I usually didn't refer to Carlisle as my father.

"Sure." He snorted. "What's his name?"

"Alec." I responded, not missing a beat. "Perhaps I'll bring him to school sometime."

James was starting to realize that I wasn't kidding. "You're serious?"

"Yep." I half-sang with a grin. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a class to attend." James scowled and stormed off. Okay, so perhaps saying Alec was my date to prom wasn't the best way to get the douche off my back, but it couldn't be that hard to convince him. I mean, we were technically friends, and it could just be seen as one friend doing a favor to another. Though in the back of my mind, I kinda wished that Alec would actually want to go with me.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

"Esme, I'm home!" I shouted (unnecessarily I might add) as I walked inside. Edward and Jasper had dropped me off at the house before going out to hunt.

"How was school, Liv?" Esme asked, breezing into the room as I tossed my backpack on the floor. "Liv!" She scolded. "That doesn't go down here."

"Sorry Esme." I apologized sheepishly. "It was okay. James was bugging me again, trying to get me to go to prom with him." I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard a soft growl coming from somewhere upstairs. Probably Alice trying to convince Bella into wearing heels again.

"How'd you get out of it?" She asked, steering me towards the kitchen. "I baked you, Kayden, and Ness some cookies."

"I'll tell you later. It's not exactly something I can blurt out when a specific person is nearby." I told her, grabbing a cookie from the plate on the table. "Thanks. These are delicious."

"Can you give me a hint?" Esme asked hopefully.

I shrugged. "Sure. I told him I already had a date."

"But you don't." She said slowly.

I grinned. "I do now." I said, mouthing Alec's name.

Her mouth formed a silent 'o'. "Does he know yet?"

"Nope." I sang, grabbing another cookie.

"When are you going to tell him?"

I shrugged again. "Eventually."

"Okay then." Esme laughed with a shake of her head. "Now go do your homework. I don't want to hear that you did another report in class again."

"Yes ma'am!" I grinned, giving her a sharp salute before going upstairs to my room. Only to have a heart attack to see Alec lounging on a bean bag chair - the same chair I had returned to Emmett the night before. "Alec! What are you doing in here?!"

He laughed. "Chill. I'm just relaxing, as the humans put it."

I raised an eyebrow. "In my room?"

"Where else?" Alec asked me with a shrug, looking unaffected by the fact that he had nearly scared me to death.

"Umm…" I pretended to think. "How about your own?"

"You mean Kayden's." He corrected.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. "How was your day? Better than mine, I hope."

"Fine." He shrugged noncommittally. "Boring. Who's your date to prom?"

I gave him a sideward glance, curious. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious." He said quickly. A little too quickly, if you ask me. "So, who is it?"

Well, better sooner than later. "You." I told him casually, pulling a pencil out of my desk and smirking when I heard him half-choke (on what, I'm not sure) behind me.

"I'm sorry?" Alec asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, well funny story actually." I said, a little sheepish. "Former playboy James wouldn't get off my back so I said you were going with me to prom."

He was silent for a moment before responding. "Okay."

Oh, I knew he wouldn't be happy about - wait, what? "So… you're not mad?"

"Should I be?"

"Well…" I hedged uncertainly, "No, but I just thought…"

"Well, I'm not." Alec snapped. Wow, bipolar much?

I hurried to reassure him, as I kinda needed his cooperation. "I didn't mean that as a bad thing, I was just surprised."

There was a beat of silence before he spoke again. "Oh."

"Soooo…" I drawled out, bored. "Wanna go hunting or something?"

"Sounds good to me." He agreed, standing gracefully to his feet. "Let's go."

We walked downstairs, cutting through the kitchen where Esme was painting. She glanced at us curiously. "We're going hunting."

Esme nodded. "Okay. Just be careful." That was more a warning for me.

"Always." I responded. "Besides, Alec will be there. We'll be fine."

"Alright." She had a knowing smile on her face. I gave her a questioning look and she just smiled wider. "Have fun you two."

"Bye Esme." Alec and I said in unison, before giving each other weird looks and walking out the door.

"Let's never do that again, yeah?" I asked Alec.

"Agreed." He responded, not missing a beat. "So, where are we going?"

"Not far, maybe fifty miles out." I told him as we entered the forest.

"Can you keep up?" Alec asked me.

I grinned, knowing what he meant. "Of course. I'm as fast as a full blood vampire, and Kayden is as strong as one. I'll be able to keep up without a problem."

He grinned. "If you say so." He took off running, and I rolled my eyes before shooting after him. After we had ran about fifty miles, Alec stopped abruptly unexpectedly, and very nearly slammed into him, if it wasn't for my quick reflexes.

"Why'd you stop?" I panted as I caught my breath.

He shrugged. "Well, you said fifty miles. You sound out of breath."

I scowled. "I'm only half vampire, Alec, I still need air like a human."

He hummed in understanding. "Oh, okay. I smell a bear about a mile that way. Don't wander far."

"What am I, a dog?" I asked him sarcastically. I'd go as far as I'd like, thank you very much. "Besides, it's not like you could lose me."

Alec pursed his lips before responding, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "No, I just want to keep an eye on you. You're only half vampire, you've said so yourself."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thanks." I responded, irritated. I could take on anything natured threw at me, I wasn't a baby! Geez.

"Fine, whatever." He snapped, stalking away. "But when you get into trouble, don't run crying to me."

"The last time I cried was when my paternal grandfather left me alone in the woods seven years ago." I growled. "So in case that was any indication, I don't cry much."

I heard him hiss from wherever he was, probably in annoyance. At any rate, I didn't really care and stalked off to find a mountain lion to kill. It wasn't too difficult to stumble across one, they were surprisingly prevalent in this area, and one lion was more than enough to sate me for a while, I didn't need nearly as much as a full vampire.

To pass the time, I climbed a tree and sat on a sturdy branch, leaning against its thick trunk. I heard voices from my right. Strange, I didn't smell any humans, and if Alec had, he would've let me know and we would have hunted somewhere else. So unless Alec brought a friend that I didn't know about, I may be in for some trouble.

To be honest, I was kinda starting to regret the argument I had with Alec earlier, all things considered.

It was a small group of vampires, two males and a female. The two males were laughing and joking, and I could hear the females murmuring about something as they walked behind them. I wasn't completely sure why they were walking, but at this rate, they were sure to notice me. I was really hoping they were friendly. But alas, it was not to be. Okay, perhaps that was a _little_ melodramatic, but you get the picture.

I heard the tallest male, a brawny man with red eyes, nudge his companion and nod towards the tree where I was currently residing. The group stopped, and they peered at me slightly curiously. "Whatcha doin' up there?" The shorter guy asked. He had extremely messy blond hair that was sticking up in all directions and unusually bright ruby eyes.

"Oh, you know." I responded, shrugging nonchalantly. "Just chillin'."

"Why don't you come chill with us?" The taller one asked, a devilish smirk on his face. He had an evil look in his eye, and I was immediately wary.

I pretended to think about his question. "Umm… how about no?"

"Than we'll just have to come to you." One of the females said. She had gorgeous auburn hair that was slightly curly. I was sorta jealous, I must admit.

I blinked. "Well, I'm more of a 'chill by myself and not with four vampires' type of gal."

A long hiss came from the tallest male. I think I'm going to dub him Brawn. The shorter one can be Storm. After all, by his hair he looks like he got caught in one. "How do you know about us?"

I shrugged. "I grew up around vampires. They're located about ten miles from here and wouldn't be too happy if I died. In fact, they'd probably kill you." Okay, so I lied a little bit. Like they'd ever know.

The fourth member of the coven, who had yet to speak up, snorted. "There's no vampires within fifty miles of here. Besides, I think we could use a snack."

"Tough." I growled, springing up from my sitting position and into a defensive stance.

"How'd you get up there, anyway?" The man I dubbed Storm asked curiously.

I grinned, my eyes alight with mischief. "Perhaps you should do more research on your snacks before you decide to try and eat them. I'm half vampire, suckers."

The four exchanged uneasy glances. Good. "Well, you've still got blood. And we're still thirsty. So you're outta luck." The tall one, Brawn as I had named him, laughed.

"Not completely." I responded, my blue eyes probably growing more blue as I started to use my powers, shooting ice at the ground and making it slick enough that even a vampire would fall.

They hissed, backing up in shock before Storm's eyes grew brighter than before and the ice melted around them. Oh crap, he has powers. "I believe you are completely out of luck now. Derrick here has heat control. Your powers are useless."

I saw Alec leap lithely into a tree behind the four, his eyes raging with fury. I tilted my head, a smirk growing on my face. "Best to go down fighting, then. What do you think, Alec?"

"Oh, yes." Alec drawled, the four vampires spinning around to face them. "I think that's an excellent way to go. But not today, I'm afraid."

The four vampires, realizing that it was Alec Volturi threatening them, froze. "Shouldn't you be in Volterra?" Brawn asked, not realizing the blatant stupidity of his actions.

"He should." I acknowledged, looking thoughtful. "But Aro himself assigned him to look out for specific members of our coven. Including me."

Alec chuckled darkly, before letting out a hiss. "So how do you want to do this? The easy way or the hard way?"

Brawn exchanged glances with his coven before Derrick gave a sharp nod, and launched himself into the tree where I was perched. I launched myself into the air seconds before he shredded the branch I had been on. I heard Alec's roar of anger before he launched himself out of his tree, landing easily on the tree I had just landed on.

"Hard way it is then." He snarled, his eyes growing dark as he opened his palms, dark mist emerging as tendrils from his opened hands.

* * *

 **Oh, I'm such a horrible person, aren't I? Leaving you at a cliffhanger. I'm so evil. Anyway, you'll get the next part soon, so until then, please review to tell me what you think. Thanks to all of those who have followed/favorited/reviewed, it means a lot. And if you're an Avengers fan, check out my other fanfiction,** _ **Waiting for Tomorrow**_ **. Anyways, until I next get a chance to post a chapter, I bid you farwell. One more thing - there's a poll on my profile for Alec/Liv shipname, don't forget to vote!**

 **Prism**


	8. A Short Interlude (AKA Chapter 8)

**Big reveal in this chapter! You excited?**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **A Short Interlude Brought To You By The One Dubbed Leech (AKA Chapter 8)**

 ****Unknown POV****

"Have they been located?" A tall vampire said, breezing into the room with long, confident strides. He was easily six and a half feet, perhaps more, with fiery red hair and bright red (almost glowing) eyes to match.

"Yes sir." One of the four figures in the room responded, working on a laptop with his feet stretched out on the table. "They're staying with a large coven, the Cullens. Very powerful, very gifted. It won't be easy to take them away. They've even got shapeshifters on their side."

The man let out a frustrated breath, running his hands through his hair. "What's the best way to get them, then? Anything, _anyone_ we could use for leverage?"

"Actually…" Another spoke up, a woman this time, "Yes. There's a girl, the biological daughter of two of the coven members. The twins are close to her, if we can draw the girl out then the twins would easily give themselves in to save her life."

"Marvelous. I need someone to start planning that right away. Jeremy, you're in charge of that." The man ordered.

The man at the laptop, Jeremy, looked up and nodded. "Of course, sir. Anything to return your children to you."

"Callum." A pale-skinned man, considerably shorter than Callum, the redhead, walked in. The five individuals in the room were immediately brought to attention, shaping up and standing as fast as their vampire speed would allow, and dipped their heads respectfully. "How goes your search?"

"It goes well. The twins have been located." Callum said gravely, eying the man with equal parts respect and distrust. "The final details were just being arranged."

"Marvelous." The other man drawled, looking pleased. "I trust that since I have held my end of the agreement when it came to finding your children, that you will hold up your own?"

"Of course, Joham. I get my children, and they will work beside you." Callum said calmly. "Half-vampire or not, they are still young, and impressionable. They will be easy to persuade."

"Good." Joham nodded, satisfied. "Now, get back to work, all of you. Any complications, Callum, will be left to you to deal with. Understood?"

"Understood." The redhead agreed, and Joham strode out of the room. The five vampires' eyes followed him as he left, and once they confirmed that he was indeed gone, went back to work. "Alright." Callum said, unnecessarily loud. "Jeremy, are there any other complications that need to be taken care of before our plan can be successful?"

"Only one." Jeremy said, pulling up an image on the projector. "Alec Volturi was sent by Aro himself to look after the three hybrids in the house. He needs to be taken care of before any further action can be taken."

"What do you suggest?" Callum asked him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Station Derrick, along with Steve, Auburn, and Meredith. If they run across any of the hybrids, tell them to play it dumb. We can't have it known that we're onto them." He said. "Have them trail Alec the next time he goes out hunting alone, and take care of him then. Quick and easy."

"And if things go wrong?"

Jeremy shrugged. "They're good actors. It's their jobs to take care of the Volturi member, using whatever means possible."

"You do realize this will be the equivalent of waging war with the Volturi?" Callum questioned.

"Cover up the crime, make it look like a group of rogues did it. Or even the Cullens themselves, if it comes down to it." He replied after a moment's thought.

"That will do just fine." Callum nodded. "Jeremy, get back to work perfecting our plan. Matt, notify Derrick that I want to speak with him."

"Yes sir." Matt nodded from the corner, grabbing a cell phone from the table and speed dialing said vampire.

"Great. Get back to work everyone, our plan is entering its final stages of completions." Callum nodded before striding out of the room.

Oh yes, his plans to reunite himself with his children was going to play out just fine.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, guys! Some big reveals for the chapters to come! Don't worry, this story won't be over for a while yet! At any rate, I'm already planning the sequel, so you don't have to worry about this ending any time soon. Thanks to all those who have favorited/followed/commented, it means a lot! Don't forget to vote for the Alec/Liv shipname on the poll in my profile!**

 **Prism**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I'm really sorry this is so late, I feel horrible D:**

 **I don't own Twilight, only my OCs.**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _But nothing could ever stop us_

 _From stealing our own place in the sun_

 _We will face the odds against us_

 _And run into the fear we run from_

 _It has begun_

-It Has Begun; Starset

* * *

 **Previously:** _I launched myself into the air seconds before he shredded the branch I had been on. I heard Alec's roar of anger of anger before he launched himself out of his tree, landing easily on the tree that I had just landed on._

" _Hard way it is then." He snarled, his eyes growing dark as he opened his palms, dark mist emerging as tendrils from his opened hand._

I stared in shock for less than a moment before harnessing my own powers, letting ice shoot from my fingertips at the oncoming threat. But like before, Derrick warmed the air, melting the ice around his ally instantly. This could be a problem - heat was my weakness, for obvious reasons.

"We need to take care of him." I told Alec, jerking my head towards Derrick.

He nodded in understanding. "Jump." He mouthed at me, keeping one hand pointed at the now motionless man in the trees and holding another behind his back. He counting back from three with his fingers. On one he curled a protective arm around my waist and jumped, landing lightly on his feet despite what should have been a jarring impact.

"Thanks." I breathed. "Take care of him. I'll take the others."

Alec didn't respond, instead choosing to leap into action, and I did the same, taking on the other two vampires that had teamed up on me. The third, the brawny one who had met us in the trees, had joined up with Derrick to fight off Alec, so I was going against the two women.

"Come now, little one." The one to the left of me purred. "Give in. You can't win against the two of us."

"Sorry girls!" I sang, feeling ice forming in my palms, just waiting to be used. "Losing is not in my nature."

"And surrender isn't in ours." The other growled.

I grinned. "Well who said anything about surrender?" I barely got those words out of my mouth before they pounced, and I instinctively rolled out of the way. I was suddenly _very_ thankful for the long grueling hours Jasper had put into training Kayden and I to fight.

The ice flowed from my palms, and onto the ground, making it exceedingly slick for someone who wasn't skilled at traversing on it. I slid right between the now slipping women, freezing their feet to the ground. It wasn't that hard to break out of, as they _were_ vampires after all, but it bought me time to jump lithely into a low tree branch and hang above them lazily as they regained their feet on the slick ice.

Meanwhile, Alec had finished off the men and was now prowling silently towards the two unsuspecting women as I melted the ice. I sent Alec a wink. "G'night, ladies." I said with a grin, as he paralyzed them with his magic mist. "Thanks Alec." I said, jumping down as he finished them off and threw them in the fire he had started.

"It's no problem." He murmured, walking towards me. "You should've run."

"Why?" I asked, slightly confused as he stopped in front of me, so close that I could feel the coolness of his body.

"Because you were in danger. I could have dealt with it, you should have ran." He said quietly, his voice rough.

"I can take care of myself, you know." I huffed.

He rolled his eyes. "I know you can take care of yourself, Liv. I just worry."

Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say that he worries about me? "You worry about me? Why?"

He was silent for a long few moments before responding. "Because I care very… deeply about you."

What did he mean by that? Did he like me? "You care? About me?"

"Of course." He murmured, his breath cool against my forehead. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm boring?" Of _course_ that would be the first thing out of my mouth.

"Oh Liv." He chuckled. "You don't see it, do you? On the contrary, I find you to be completely enchanting."

My thoughts ground to a halt as I realized just how close he was. Alec's eyes, almost completely golden now, flicked down to my lips, then up to my eyes, then back down again. Before I could even register what was happening, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine as one of his hands slipped around my waist and the other was pressed firmly to my back, pulling me to him. And then I was kissing him back, my hands slipping into his hair.

Before we could go too far there was a polite cough behind us. Alec went immediately on the defensive, a snarl coming from deep within his chest as he pushed me behind him. To be honest, I was still kinda dazed from the fact that he kissed me. It was just Alice, Nessie, Leah, and Esme, though, and Alec relaxed seconds later. "Rude." He mumbled under his breath. I elbowed him in the ribs and he pouted before wrapping a possessive arm around my waist.

"Whaaaaaattt are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly, feeling my face heat up. Stupid human half!

"We just thought we'd drop by, make sure you were alright. All the boys plus Aunt Rose and Mom decided to go to a movie before Auntie Alice had a vision of the battle." Nessie told us with a smirk. "So here we are."

Alec scowled. "Well we're fine, so you can leave n-"

I cut him off, hitting him in the stomach. "Alec, be polite." He huffed. "Thanks for checking on us."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Esme responded, though amusement showed clear in her gaze.

"Would you mind not telling the guys about this?" I asked. "I wouldn't want them to kill Alec."

Alec's draw dropped. "What? They wouldn't kill me! I actually thought they were starting to like me."

"Not anymore!" Alice sang. "Now c'mon, let's head back to the house, the guys will be back in an hour or so."

I nodded, and Alec didn't protest when I grabbed his hand and tugged him along after Nessie, Alice, Leah, and Esme. In fact, he did quite the opposite, lacing his fingers with mine and gripping my hand firmer than before. Well, this was progressing quickly - not that I'm complaining.

After we got back to the house, I made the excuse that I had some biology homework to finish and scurried off to my room. Renesmee knew me well enough to tell that I was lying but didn't say a word, just sending me a wink when Alice and Esme weren't looking.

Alec followed after me a couple minutes later. I had a feeling he'd come upstairs. I was spinning absentmindedly in my desk chair when he sauntered - yes, _sauntered_ \- into my room. "We need to talk." He said, sitting down on my bed instead of his usual seat in the corner.

I looked at him for a long moment and raised an eyebrow. "Ya think?"

He sighed heavily, staring intently at me. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

I chuckled slightly. "No. I don't think I could be mad at you even if I wanted to."

He smirked. "At any rate, that was not the way I wanted my feelings to be found out."

"You can have a do over, if you'd like." I told him with a blush.

"I'd like that." He murmured, standing. I stood as well, and he stood in front of me. "Liv, I really like you. I know that your brother and the rest of the Cullen men won't be happy but I'm tired of hiding my feelings." After saying that, he bridged the gap between us, his lips gentle against my own.

I was still not sure what these things Alec made me feel were, but the one thing I was absolutely sure about was that I had never felt safer than in his arms.

 **(A/N: I considered ending the chapter here, but since I made you wait I'll keep going to the next part of the story.)**

 ****1 Day Later****

It was a sunny day today, unusual for Grayson Village, as only one out of 25 winter days were ever sunny and not overcast. Kayden, Nessie, Jake, Leah, and I could go to school, considering we don't sparkle, so it was just us that day. Kayden and Leah were tutoring a couple freshman, Jake and Nessie had already headed back to the house, so I was the only Cullen roaming the mostly empty hallways of the school. I had just gotten out of book club, the only school activity I actually enjoyed (which was surprising considering my dislike for English), and considering most everyone had headed home already, so I wasn't continuously scanning for threats like Jasper had taught me.

That was my first mistake. My second mistake being forgetting to tell Kayden I had book club today, so he (and Leah) though I had gone home behind Nessie and Jake. I had grabbed my books for the day, and with my backpack slung over one shoulder, left the building for the day.

"Hey babe." A familiar voice said from behind me. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have checked the lot before leaving!

I let a low growl rumble in my throat. "Go away, James."

"Well why would I do that, when we have this big parking lot all to ourselves?" He asked. I let my hearing sharpen, and heard not one but three pairs of feet behind me. I cursed under my breath.

"How about because you're irritating and I don't like you?" Not the wisest thing to say, I will admit, but it was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

He chuckled. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." He growled, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around. It was him and two of his football cronies, Bryan and Chris. None of them looked happy.

I was in a pickle. How do I escape the boys without exposing my family? My eyes flickered to the ground and I had and idea. Black ice was invisible - they wouldn't know what hit them. I pulled back and pretended to trip, letting my fingertips brush the ground as I regained my balance. The ice spread quickly, and the boys slipped and crashed into each other. I sprinted as fast as I could without being exposed towards my car, pulling out my keys, only to be tackled by Chris (at least, I think it's Chris) and sent to the ground. I kneed him in the groin and he released me, and I scrambled backwards.

"Going somewhere?" Bryan chuckled from behind me, wrapping an arm around my midsection and hauling me back towards James.

 ****Cullen's House****

It was mostly quiet at the Cullen house - Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Alec was reading a book, Esme was painting, Bella and Edward were in their room, and Alice was browsing a few online shopping websites, looking to redo her wardrobe.

And that's when crap hit the fan. Alice's eyes glazed over and she froze, her face showing obvious horror. Edward and Jasper were the first to realize there was trouble, as they appeared in front of her quicker than one could blink.

"Jasper, get Kayden on the phone, now!" Edward ordered to Jasper, who quickly pulled out his phone. The commotion alerted the other four vampires in the house, and they all were in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked worriedly as Edward grabbed Jasper's phone as soon as Kayden picked up.

"Kayden, do you know where Liv is right now?" The bronze-haired vampire asked.

" _I thought she headed home behind Ness and Jake, why?"_

Edward's eyes were dark. "James, Chris, and Bryan are attacking her. You need to get to the parking lot, _now_."

They heard Kayden let off a string of curse words. _"I'm on it."_ The line went dead.

"Will she be alright?" Esme asked Alice worriedly.

Alice pressed her lips together. "As long as Kayden gets to her in time."

Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance, both knowing of Alec's pure rage from his place behind the rest. Jasper sent out a wave of calm in the room, his stance rigid and his eyes worried. He walked over to Alec, placing a hand on the vampire's shoulder. He had long known of Alec's feelings for Liv, and felt now was a good a time as any to have a talk with him. "Let's talk." He murmured quietly, escorting him out of the room. Once they were outside, Jasper was quiet for a long minute before speaking again to the still angry Alec. "I know the feelings you have for Liv, and while I'm not necessarily happy about it, you make her happy."

"You were spying on us." Alec said flatly. It wasn't a question.

Jasper snorted, a wry smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "It's not spying if I can't control the emotions I get from others. And as much as I hate to say it, she's going to come to you after all this, so you need to get ahold of your emotions before I do it for you."

Alec was quiet, a silent war waging in his eyes. "Alright." He nodded, and Jasper went back inside, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts.

 ****Back with Liv****

I'll be honest. I wasn't originally _planning_ to reveal our secret, but when that creep tried to stick his hand on my shirt I lost it, twisting my arms away from James' goons and punching the "star" quarterback in the face. Hard. There was a satisfying crunch under my fist, and I knew for a fact that his nose was broken as blood gushed out. It took my all long since mastered self control to keep from draining the punk right there, but I turned to his friends, ducking under their obvious advances, tripping one and letting the other come after me.

I went to throw a punch but his reflexes were surprisingly quick, and he grabbed my wrist. Ah, well. Time will heal all wounds, like Chris's soon-to-be-broken wrist. Those were my thoughts before I easily twisted out of his hold, snapping his wrist like a dry twig.

He howled in pain, and it was in times like these that I was thankful that Jasper had trained me to become a well oiled pain machine, no longer a girl but a warrior in Major Whitlock's army. By this time Kayden had showed up, as had Leah, and my _very_ angry brother was punching the snot out of Bryan. I wolf whistled to get Kayden's attention, jerking my head towards James who was sneaking up behind him.

With understanding that only came from years of practice, Kayden didn't even look behind him to check my observation as some would, instead springing into a flawless backflip and landing easily behind James. Kayden's eyes were so murderous I actually felt kinda bad for James. But that feeling went away quick. Reeaaal quick. Faster-Edward's-reflexes quick. I think you get the picture. Leah had to restrain my twin from beating James to a pulp, dragging him towards the car.

Shaking out my limbs, I followed suit, picking my keys up off the ground and strolling leisurely towards the car. The shock would hit me later, but for now I'd be alright. I just really wanted to get home to see Alec, which was weird, but the thought of him alone calmed me down.

Kayden and I both peeled out of the parking lot, driving home to where everyone was most certainly worrying (or in Emmett and Alec's case, probably overreacting). Before I even got out of the school zone there was a thump above my car. My windows were cracked open, and I realized it was Alec, and rolled down the passenger window all the way. He swung inside, his now-golden eyes showing both worry and relief. He didn't say anything, his eyes flicking over me as if to reassure himself that I was fine.

I cleared my throat. "Sooooo…" I drawled out awkwardly, my eyes flicking from him to the road every couple of seconds. "I'm okay, in case you hadn't already noticed."

And, this being Alec, of course the first thing out of his mouth wasn't 'I'm so glad you are okay,' or 'I was so worried'. No. Of course not. Because Alec is the king of overdramatic, the first words out of his mouth was "What the _heck_ were you thinking?!"

* * *

 **So this is finally done. It only took me a month and a bunch of procrastinating. Sorry. Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it to tell me what you think!**

 **Prism**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS. THAT TOOK WAY TO LONG. I will explain why at the end. I'm really sorry *hides in corner***

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **-:-**

 _Masquerading as a man with a reason_

 _My charade is the event of the season_

 _And if I claim to be a wise man,_

 _Well, it surely means that I don't know_

-Carryon Wayward Son; Kansas

 **-:-**

 **Liz's POV**

 _I cleared my throat. "Sooooo…" I drawled out awkwardly, my eyes flicking from him to the road every couple of seconds. "I'm okay, in case you hadn't already noticed."_

 _And, this being Alec, of course the first thing out of his mouth wasn't 'I'm so glad you are okay,' or 'I was so worried'. No. Of course not. Because Alec is the king of overdramatic, the first words out of his mouth was "What the heck were you thinking?!"_

"What was I thinking?" I gave him an innocent glance before refocusing on the road. "You're going to have to be more specific. Do you mean earlier during lunch, or maybe during book club, or..."

"You know what I mean!" He snarled, eyes flashing slightly. I flinched slightly. Note to self: don't make him angry.

I saw him look shocked for a moment, his expressing morphing from that into remorse. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Did Alec just _apologize_? Alec Volturi? "It's alright. And I'm assuming you mean taking on three mostly-grown-men on my own, correct?"

"That would be the instance, yeah." He still looked guilty, like a kicked puppy. I ignored the fact that my flinching was probably the reason for the hurt in his eyes.

"I was thinking I needed to make sure they didn't try to take advantage of me. And if that meant beating the living crap outta them, then that's what I was going to do." I told him. I tactfully refrained from telling him about the large bruise that probably covered most of my back. I would heal quickly, a few hours at most, but until then it would hurt like nobody's business.

He let out a soft growl. "They could try. If the pixie saw them hurting you, I would be there faster than you could blink."

"I have no doubt that you would have been." I responded as I pulled into the driveway, yawning. "I'm tired. Why am I tired, Alec?"

"Stress, probably." He said with a shrug, giving me a worried glance. "You should take a nap or something."

"Good idea."

"It came from me, what else would it be?" Alec asked cockily, his lips twitching into a grin. "Just make sure your uncles don't kill me when we walk in, I'm pretty sure the mind-reader told everyone."

"Has Jasper talked to you yet?" I asked him, hopping out of the truck and grabbing my backpack from where I had tossed it in the back. "Because if he hasn't that explains why you're not disenembered right now."

"That's comforting." He muttered dryly. "Who would be the least likely to kill me?"

"Carlisle, probably. Just steer clear from everyone else. Especially Jasper, Kayden, and Emmett, they tend to team up. Edward might help hide you. No promises, though." I told him with a shrug.

"Like I said: that's comforting." He said again, trailing after me.

I'm going to get a shower then take a nap. Have fun with the Cullen boys!" I sang with a grin, skipping up the stairs.

"Don't leave me alone!" He protested desperately, moving to go after me before Emmett grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Just a second, _buddy_." Emmett growled. "Let's have a little talk about Liv, eh?"

"Leave him in one piece please!" I yelled from my room.

There was a chuckle downstairs that belonged to Edward before hhe responded. "No promises!"

I sighed and shook my head before getting in the shower, the icy cold water soothing me in the same way warm water would any other person. Because of my powers, ice water has the same effect as warm water would, and warm water has the same reaction for me as ice water would for everyone else.

After about half an hour, I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and dressed in some comfortable clothes before hanging up my towel and drying my hair. Fortunately, I could do it a bit quicker than most people. When I left my bathroom, I saw Alec sitting on his usually chair in the corner, hair rumpled adorably with a disgruntled expression.

I smirked at him. "Was it terrible?"

He sighed. "Completely. I hope to never have to go through that again. I felt like I would be murdered at any moment. Emmett and Kayden were the worst, I think. They made it clear what would happen if were I pull an Edward."

I raised an eyebrow. "Pull an Edward?"

"Leave." He clarified. "Like Edward did with Bella a while ago."

"Ah, I gotcha." I nodded before climbing into my bed. Alec remained motionless, his golden eyes watching my every move. I raised my eyebrow once again. "What, are you waiting for an invitation?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to be rude. May I?"

"Of course." I said with a nod. I had barely finished my sentence and he was already stretched out beside me, looking completely at ease. I felt I should voice my observation. "You look very tranquil now."

"You're here, with me. Safe." He murmured, pulling me to him and burying his nose in my hair. "How could I not be?"

I smiled, nuzzling my face into his chest and letting out a sigh. "Hey Alec?"

"Hmm?" He hummed questioningly, not moving.

"You won't, as the men put it, pull an Edward, will you?"

Alec let out a barely discernable growl, pulling me closer. "Never. Edward made a stupid decision. I am smart enough to not make a decision such as that."

"Good." I mumbled before drifting off into sleep.

It was several hours before I woke, curled into Alec's chest while he stroked my hair. "Watching you sleep is rather fascinating. If it weren't for the fact that I'm a vampire, I probably would have nodded off myself."

"That _does_ sound like something you would do." I said with a slight grin.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "And that's supposed to mean what, exactly?"

"Nothing." I said cheekily as my stomach rumbled loudly. I blushed slightly. "I'm starved. Let's go eat something."

"Correction." He said with a slight smirk. " _You'll_ go eat something. Human food isn't exactly on my menu."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, rolling out of bed. "Can you go see if Esme is home? She makes the best tuna fish and lettuce sandwiches. If not, I'll just have to make one myself after I look presentable enough to leave the room."

"Sure." He said with a nod and a grin, suddenly appearing by my side. "And you look fine, love. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Fine to you, maybe." I said with a smile, kissing his cheek before grabbing my hairbrush. "But to me I look horrible."

"So critical." He said with a shake of his head. I gave him a smile, pulling the hairbrush through my messy hair. He opened the door. "I'll go see if Esme is home."

"Thanks Alec!" I said with a smile.

He gave a heartmelting grin in return. "You're welcome, love."

After I had changed into jeans and a tee shirt, I found out that Esme wasn't home. Everyone had left earlier, according to Alec, but she had stayed. He said he didn't hear her leave, which was odd, but I shrugged it off as him just not paying attention. I made myself a sandwich like I said I would earlier and was sitting at the table eating contentedly with Alec watching my every move.

I swallowed my bite and took a sip of water before speaking. "Could you stop doing that?"

He blinked in confusion, staring at me blankly. "Doing what?"

"Staring at me." I said flatly.

Alec grinned sheepishly. "I didn't even realize I was doing it."

"It makes me self conscious." I said.

"There's no need to be self conscious around me." He said gently before tilting his head curiously. I listened as well, hearing the footfalls of my family.

"Your family is home." He said, propping his chin up on his hand.

"Liv! Alec!" Emmett bellowed, walking into the house. Alec and I waved at him. "Hey guys! Guess where we were?"

"On a trip to crazy town?" I asked sarcastically.

He huffed. "No, of course not! We were at the dog park!"

Alec and I exchanged glances, mystified. "Okay..."

"And I decided we should get a dog!" He finished enthusiastically.

I opened my mouth and shut it again as the rest of the family walked in, quite amused at my expression. "Did you not get the 'we're all vampires' memo, or...?"

"You're no fun." He said with a pout. The rest of my family scattered through out the house.

It wasn't for another hour and a half that crap really hit the fan. Okay, before I continue with this, it is important to note that Ness and Jake hadn't gone with the rest of the family. The two had left right after we got home from school on some hike. Jake was giving her a picnic or something, I don't know.

Anyway. Alec and I were lounging in the living room, watching Emmett and Jasper play _Call of Duty: Black Ops_ on their new Xbox One when Jacob tore through the door, practically ripping it off of the hinges in order to get inside. The four of us stared at him in confusion.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked, noticing his panicked expression. "What happened?"

"Ness..." He panted, running a hand through his hair. "Ness is gone. She just disappeared. I turned away for a moment and when I looked back, she was gone. There wasn't even a scent left. It was like she just vanished."

"WHAT?!" Emmett and Jasper yelled in shock, springing to their feet. The rest of the family was there in an instant, hearing the commotion.

Edward and Bella looked murderous, having heard the conversation. My mind-reading uncle snarled at Jacob. "You were _supposed_ to look out for her. I trusted you, mutt, and you _LOST MY DAUGHTER_!"

"Is there anyone who could have done this? Anyone at all that you can think of?" Esme questioned, calm despite the panic.

"Callum." Alec murmured quietly.

I gave him a questioning glance. "What did you say?"

He gave a heavy sigh before starting to talk at a normal level, not even bothering to raise his voice as he knew my family would quiet down. "I may not have been forthcoming with all that the Volturi knows about the kidnapping situation."

"What?" Rose asked sharply, glaring daggers at him. "I think we deserved to know that information."

"I'm about to tell you, okay?" He said impatiently. "We were able to have one of our less powerfully gifted guards infiltrate the base of operations. There are two men - Callum and Joham - that are working together. From what we know the two are looking to locate two very specific hybrids. Aro knew once he met Liv and Kayden that they were the hybrids the two were looking for. From the information we gathered, they run a very precise operation headed by Joham and run by Callum. We believe that Callum is searching for his children, and upon seeing you two, knew we were correct in our assumptions.

"Aro also theorizes that Joham wants to use the twins for his own purposes once they were found. He thinks that Callum made a deal with him for his help, and in return Liv and Kayden would be in Joham's service. I think they may have taken Nessie as a sort of... incentive in order to lure you two in. Those four that attacked us were four of their followers. Shortly after the attack I was able to contact Felix and Demetri, both of which confirmed my assumption."

"Will they hurt her?" Jacob asked quietly, his hands clenched into fists. It was almost silent in the room, everyone staring expectantly at Alec for an answer.

Said vampire ran a hand through his hair, letting out a slow breath. "No. I don't think so, at least. They don't have any reason to."

"Why doesn't the Volturi just attack the operation?" Emmett questioned, looking angry. "I mean, that's what you're there for, right?"

"The particular coven, if you will, is made up of vampires with particularly strong abilities. Aro will not risk attacking them so as long as those individuals continue working with them. And they aren't _technically_ causing any trouble - or doing anything illegal in vampire standards - so the Volturi really has no grounds to question them by." Alec answered. "We're stuck in a rut. _But_ , there may be a way to legalize attacking Callum and crew."

"Which is..." Jasper prompted, looking impatient. "Time's wasting, Alec. Don't leave us hanging."

"In all technicalities, Liv is my mate." I burned red when he said that, expecting someone to interject, yet no one did. "She is an unofficial member of the Volturi because of this. If we allow the twins to turn themselves in, we can attack on the grounds that they are illegally holding a member of the Volturi against her will."

"So you basically want us to give ourselves into these psycopaths in hopes that they'll let Ness go." Kayden said slowly, "And then you'll proceed to attack them along with the help of the Volturi and the pack."

"Well..." Alec agreed, "Yes. That is what I was planning on doing. But depending on how long it takes for them to release Ness after the two turn themselves in could endanger her."

"Then we find another way." Jacob ground out. "I will not put her or..." He stopped abruptly, obviously rethinking whatever he was about to say.

There was a crack as Edward let out an enraged roar. "YOU DID _WHAT_ , YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MUTT?!"

Bella grabbed Edward's arm, restraining him from killing Jacob on the spot. She gave him a level gaze. "I _know_ you, Jake. You're my best friend. I know there's something you're not telling us. If we want this to work, we need to know everything. What aren't you telling us, Jake?"

The werewolf swallowed nervously, biting his lip. "Nessie..." He started uncertainly, looking as if he'd much rather have the ground swallow him up then to finish the sentence, "Nessie's pregnant."

 **-:-**

 **DUNN DUNN DUNNNN!**

 **Well that was a bit of a cliffhanger, wasn't it? First of all, HAPPY NEW YEARS! I'd like to personally wish you all a great 2016!**

 **Second of all, I am so, SO sorry for not updating since October. NaNoWriMo (which I successfully completed) was through the whole month of November and December was crazy with holiday parties and traveling and all that. So I apologize for not updating sooner.**

 **Hopefully updates will be more regular now as I move steadily towards the resolution of this story. I hope you all had a fantastic New Years, and please don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **~Prism**


	11. Chapter 11

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, PLEASE READ IT!**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **-:-**

 _The jig is up, the news is out they finally found me_

 _The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_

 _Never more to go astray_

 _The judge'll have revenge today on the wanted man_

-Renegade; Styx

 **-:-**

 **Liz's POV**

 _The werewolf swallowed nervously, biting his lip. "Nessie…" He started uncertainly, looking as if he'd much rather have the ground swallow him up then to finish the sentence, "Nessie's pregnant."_

There were snarls of outrage from around the room, with Kayden being the first to step forward and slam Jacob into the wall, eyes furious. "We had a deal. I wouldn't leak that you two were dating, and you wouldn't do the whole shebang with her until you were married. What part of that was so hard?"

"Like you haven't done it with Leah?" Jacob snarled in response. "You, at the very least, should have some idea of how strong the imprint bond is."

"For the record, we haven't." He growled back. "She wanted to wait."

"Like our decisions are any of your business, Kayden!" Jacob growled, shoving him off. "And I don't see how this is a priority right now. We need to get her back."

"Yeah, by turning ourselves in!" I argued. "I love Ness more than anyone, but there has to be a better way! There's no guarantee that they'll return her even if we do give ourselves up!"

"What other choice do we have?" Jacob argued desperately.

Carlisle finally spoke up, looking no less pleased than the rest of us, though his voice was calm. "We wait. If it really is Callum, as Alec says, then they'll contact us. Right now though, I suggest we all proceed like normal, there's nothing more we can do unless a few of you want to go scout the perimeter."

"I'm going to call Em and Demetri." Alec said, disappearing upstairs.

I hesitated, thinking. "Kayden, let's go out. I need to stretch my legs."

My twin brother sent me an odd look but nodded. Edward gave me a concerned look, being the only one who knew what I was thinking. "Be careful, we can't have them taking you as well."

"I don't think that we have to worry about that. They took Ness for a reason - she's a bargaining chip. They want much more than just us." Kayden's brow furrowed. "Of that, I'm absolutely sure."

The two of us left the house, setting out at a leisurely jog until we reached the spot only the two of us knew about. It was a wide grassy clearing, with a brook that bubble off to the side. "What are you thinking, Liv?" Kayden asked me after a moment. "I know you - why are we out here?"

"We have to think about the fact that we may have to give ourselves up for Ness." I told him. "Look, the Cullens may have adopted us into their family, but they will _always_ love Ness more. You and I accepted that long ago."

"You're saying that should the situation arise, we won't have any other choice?"

"I'm saying that we need to find her _before_ the situation arises." I told him with a sigh, sitting down by the brook and stretching out my legs. "But…"

"You have no idea how we would go about doing that." He finished for me.

I nodded. "Look, I know Alec. And you know Leah - naturally, they'll be furious when our family chooses to give us up for Ness, however cool Alec may act about the idea. There's no way he'd _actually_ allow me to give myself to those nutjobs."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Kayden asked cautiously. "That we, what, bring ourselves to them? Maybe we should just slap a bow on ourselves and tell them merry Christmas!"

"Well, what do you propose?" I asked, with a sigh.

"A bit of a compromise." He said with a smirk. "If they ask for us, we'll do it, but the two of us knows that means giving 'em hell."

"Dang straight." I said. "In that case, we need to train."

"Better get to your feet then, Elsa." He said with a smirk.

I grinned back as I hopped to my feet. "Sure thing, Torch."

His blue eyes sparkled in amusement as fire engulfed his hands. I crouched low, feeling the cool bite of my powers beneath my skin. Our eyes met, and I nodded slightly.

Kayden grinned and narrowed his eyes. "Go."

 **-:-**

An hour later, the two of us arrived back at the house. Kayden was soaked, his red hair hanging limp around his ears, and there was a slight smell of smoke coming off me. My upper arm was still an angry red from our mock battle in order to strengthen our powers, and Kayden's thigh was still tinged pink from the frostbite I had given him.

"What happened to you?" Alec asked us as we walked inside, staring at us both with slight amusement.

"Training." The two of us said in unison as I went upstairs. "I'm getting a shower."

"I don't need one!" Kayden responded with a snort.

I snickered. "Whatever you say, hotshot." I felt the slight gust of someone using vampire speed as I walked down the hall, followed by Alec's lingering scent. "Couldn't have just walked beside me, could you?"

Alec smirked from where he sat. "Nah. Figured you'd get here soon enough anyway."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a fresh tank top and pair of jeans, along with underwear before I went to clean myself off. I winced as the icy water hit the burn Kayden had given me, which would probably take a day or more to heal. It was much harder for me to heal heat-induced wounds than anything else.

Come to think of it, that's probably why Esme doesn't let me cook. I cleaned myself quickly this time, walking out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later with my damp hair hanging down. Alec, who was reclined with his eyes shut, sat up as I walked through the door.

I had bandaged my burn before I left the bathroom, but I still knew he would say something about it. Sure enough, he did. "What happened to your arm?" He was by my side in an instant, prodding it gently.

I hissed in slight pain and batted his hand away. "That hurts. Hands off, pal."

"What happened?" He asked anxiously, trailing along behind me as I headed downstairs.

"Just a slight training mishap." I said with a shrug. "Nothing to worry about - with Kayden as an opponent, it's bound to happen. If it makes you feel any better, I gave him frostbite."

"You shouldn't train so much then, if it's detrimental to your health. Why hasn't it healed yet?"

"Heat based wound." I told him, flopping down on a couch. He sat down on the end and I put my feet in his lap. "Takes longer for it to heal than anything else, but should be gone within a day or so. What did Demetri say?"

"That he'll talk to Aro in order to get permission over here. I told him I would keep him posted. He'll call me as soon as he finishes talking to the kings." Alec said. "You really should be more careful."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be fine, it's not like it is a life threatening injury or anything. Will he bring Ember along."

"Probably." Alec shrugged. "Those two rarely go anywhere one without the other. They're so in love it's practically sickening. He just proposed recently - she's thrilled, naturally, and of course Aro is insisting on being the minister."

I snorted. "You'll be there all day if that happens."

"That's what I said!" He exclaimed. "She wants permission to have her brother walk her down the aisle. Caius doesn't agree, of course, but Marcus and Aro don't seem to particularly mind the idea, so as long as the secret is kept. They're still deliberating."

"Eh, I guess what matters most is the two being happy." I said with a shrug. "How long has she been changed?"

"Three months now. Not too bad, for a newborn." He shrugged.

"Liv, I need you!" Kayden shouted from upstairs. He rarely shouted - something was wrong.

"Coming!" I called back, running upstairs at top speed. I noticed that Alec had arrived seconds before I had. "What's up?"

"This." He tossed me an already-opened envelope before switching to American Sign Language. Nessie, Kayden, and I had learned sign language as a way to communicate without sound. And in a house full of vampires, a private conversation was a luxury. " _Ransom note. Don't open now._ "

I pursed my lips, ignoring Alec's confused looks towards the both of us. " _What do they want?_ "

" _Us to give ourselves in, obviously._ " He paused. " _To slip away unnoticed. We tell anyone, they kill her._ "

" _How are we supposed to escape amidst a houseful of paranoid vampires?_ " I asked, signing rapidly.

"Why are you two signing?" Alec asked.

I didn't glance at Alec when responding, focusing on Kayden as I waited for his response. "Private conversations. I'm sorry, Alec. Top secret."

" _They mentioned a distraction._ " Kayden responded. " _No idea what it could be. Probably sending out something to lure them out. They tell us to stay here, and then when they're gone we slip off._ "

" _Don't you think Alice would have seen this coming?_ " I asked.

"Would one of you please tell me what the _heck_ is going on?!" Alec exploded, frustrated.

Kayden and I exchanged glances and he gave me a tiny nod. I slipped him the envelope. "Closet." I murmured. "Keep it hidden."

"Ransom note?" He murmured, slipping it in his pocket.

I hummed in response before speaking in my normal tone. "No Alec, Kayden didn't hide your tablet in the closet. Feel free to look though."

"You guys need to stop hiding my stuff." He grumbled, obviously catching on to my ploy and walking into the closet. I followed him, standing beside him and watching as he pulled the letter out. It was made like a typical ransom note, with mismatched letters.

 _We have Renesmee. Turn yourselves in to us and we will release you. Tell no one, or the girl dies. Meet our guards in your favorite spot. We'll provide a distraction._

That was all that was in the note. Alec and I exchanged glances. "We have no choice. Wait until we're gone - _then_ you all can make a plan."

"Are you crazy?" He hissed. "This is a terrible idea! Demetri has already tried tracking the guy or his minions, and can't even pick up a trace! It's too risky."

"Yes, but he has to have a range. If even one of us can escape for a moment, you'll be able to find us." I argued back.

He hesitated. "Fine. Wonder what the distraction is?"

I shrugged. "No idea. Okay, we need to leave the room now. Keep up the charade."

"Come on guys, just give me my tablet back!" Alec complained. I smirked, following him out.

"I thought you were better at finding things than this, Alec." Kayden teased.

"Okay, that's a bit rude." Alec said. "Besides, that's Demetri's expertise."

His phone rang and he pulled it out. "Speak of the devil." I muttered.

Alec snickered as he answered his phone. "What's the word?"

Kayden and I listened unashamedly to the conversation. "Aro said to wait for a ransom note, if there is one. If not, then she should return soon. You know the process."

"And he knows that the twins are who they're looking for!" Alec responded, sounding annoyed. "Let me talk to him."

"He's busy with a trial." I could practically hear Demetri shrugging over the phone. "Besides, you know how he feels about technology."

"Old fart." Alec grumbled, causing the Volturi tracker to snicker.

"So how's life with the Cullens treating you?" He asked curiously.

Alec glanced at me. "Pretty well, actually."

"Ha, I knew it! Felix owes me a hundred dollars now."

"What?" Alec asked, confused.

"Well, for starters, the Alec I know wouldn't be doing 'pretty well' around the Cullens. Which means that you found yourself a girl." Demetri responded. "What's her name? Is it that cute redhead hybrid the Cullens adopted? Cause if you're not gonna take her, then - OW! Em, stop, I was joking!"

"I know." I heard a woman say over the phone. "Just keeping you in your place. Hey, Alec!"

"Hey Em!" Alec laughed. "Glad someone is keeping him in line!"

"Well, with Felix and Jane out on a mission there's no one else to take on the job." She responded. I grinned, realizing that I'd like to meet this Em - I felt like we would get along well. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"That'd be me!" I called cheerfully. "I'm Liv. Hi!"

"Nice to meetcha, Liv!" Em said cheerfully. I heard Demetri say something to her, but I wasn't completely sure what it was. "No, you can't have the phone back! I'm _talking_!"

"Just tell Aro to be ready for another call soon, okay?" Alec questioned.

Em seemed to catch the hidden meaning behind his sentence. "Sure thing - we'll make sure to keep him posted. Talk to you all later!"

"Bye!" Alec, Kayden, and I said together before Alec hung up.

He chuckled. "Gotta love Em. Demetri really met his match with that one."

"Seems like it." Kayden agreed. "Wonder what the others are up to?"

"Alec, get down here!" I heard Emmett bellow from downstairs. "Jacob caught a scent and we're going to spread out."

The three of us exchanged looks. "Distraction?" I asked quietly.

Kayden snorted. "Definitely."

 **-:-**

 **So that was fun! I'm really sorry this took so long - school and responsibilities took over. Drop a review to tell me what you think, both about this chapter and the story's new description!**

 **HERE'S THE IMPORTANT PART! I am planning on having this story wrapped up in about five chapters. Now, there are three choices for a follow up story, and I need you guys to vote on this: 1) a companion fic focusing on Kayden and Leah's relationship starting from their meeting 2) A next-gen fic about Jake and Nessie's child and another vampire (should this option be chosen, I'll think about a pairing) or 3) a fic focusing on Demetri and Ember's (my OC, was introduced this chapter) relationship.**

 **Please let me know either in the comments or by voting on the poll in my profile on what you want me to do. I will close voting after the next two chapters have been posted, so PLEASE vote as soon as you can!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please drop me a review to tell me what you think! Hopefully updates will be more regular now that school is drawing to a close, but we'll have to see. Until next time, guys!**

 **Prism**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-:-

 _They didn't know it when they turned me loose_  
 _I shot the sheriff and I slipped the noose_  
 _The law ain't never been a friend of mine_  
 _I would kill again to keep from doing time_  
 _You should never ever trust my kind_

-I'm a Wanted Man; Royal Deluxe

-:-

" _Alex, get down here!" I heard Emmett bellow from downstairs. "Jacob caught a scent and we're going to spread out."_

 _The three of us exchanged looks. "Distraction?" I asked quietly._

 _Kayden snorted. "Definitely."_

Alec kissed me quickly on the lips, much to Kayden's disgust, and pressed his face into my hair. "Be safe." He murmured.

"Of course." I responded. "Now go."

A few more minutes and the house was empty. Kayden and I watched out the window, all traces of happiness gone. My twin tossed me a glance. "How long do you think it'll take them to realize it was a ploy?"

"Long enough for us to meet them. And for them to take us wherever they're holding Ness." I said with a shrug, turning away from the window. "How do they know about our spot, anyway?"

"They've probably been watching us. I honestly wouldn't put it past them." He said. "Let's go."

We traveled as fast as our speed would allow, arriving at our intended destination in less than a minute. Kayden and I looked around, realizing the place was deserted and oddly silent. I felt a sliver of unease in my stomach. What if we were making a mistake?

"I'm starting to think we may have made a bad decision." Kayden mumbled, and I noticed small flames dancing around his fingertips.

I clenched and unclenched my fists. "My thoughts exactly. You think they're making us wait?"

"Tactically, it's a good plan." Kayden responded. "But the more likely solution is they're making sure we weren't followed."

"Ah, so you're not as stupid as your decision." I heard slow clapping, and our heads swiveled around to see a tall man with hair a familiar shade of red emerging from the treeline. He and Kayden bore a startling resemblance, and I stared at him in shock. There was no way…

"Who are you." Kayden's voice was cold, and I realized what he said wasn't really a question at all, but an order.

"It can't be that hard to figure out, Kayden, come now!" He said, looking slightly disappointed. "I hope at least one of you acquired my intellect. You are my children, after all. It would be a shame if my brains went to waste."

"You're no father of mine." Kayden snarled back, eyes practically glowing with anger. His hair, for the briefest moment, looked like fire instead of its vivid red.

"Well, that's disappointing." The man responded, his eerie gaze landing on me instead. "What about you, Liv? Want to have a tearful reunion with dear old dad?"

I growled at him, making my dislike quite evident. "Where's Nessie?"

"All in due time, dear daughter. But meanwhile, I should get you back to HQ. Wouldn't want to keep Joham waiting." He spoke Joham's name with distaste. "Valerie dear, you know what to do with their scents." He flicked his hand, and I saw a male vampire alongside a female emerge from the treeline.

"Kayden, they're gonna -" I was cut off as I was knocked to the ground, a hard item slammed into my head as the world went black. The last thing I saw was Kayden falling beside me, horror on his face. It was clear we had made a horrible mistake.

~Time Skip~

A harsh pain blooming in my ribs woke me, the fiery pain of several cracked and broken ribs flashing through my body. I groaned in pain, clutching my side and glaring at the figure above me.

"So you're the infamous Liz." He said sarcastically, distaste oozing in his tone. "Not as much as your father makes you out to be. How… disappointing. You're of little use to me. Your brother, however… well. He's immensely powerful. You - not so much. But your father was _very_ insistent on keeping you alive, so I suppose I have no choice."

I tasted blood in my mouth as I gave him a glare and my best sneer. "Go to hell."

"Oh, I'm sure they have a special place reserved for you." He leered, kicking me again. I coughed up blood and spat it at his feet.

"Yeah." I grunted. "It's called the throne."

"Whatever." He spun on his heel. "I'm done with you." He walked out the door. "Throw her in with her brother!"

I was wrenched harshly from the room and all but dragged down complex corridors, which I remembered with crystal clear accuracy in case we had a chance to escape later. They unlocked a heavy door and literally threw me inside. I would have had my face in the floor if Kayden hadn't darted out to catch me. I winced at his tight grip, pushing him away as I yelped.

"Let go, Kayden, it hurts!" I hissed at him, practically ripping myself from his grasp as pain radiated from my side.

"Easy, Liv, I didn't know!" He exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense. "Now sit down and let me see, I'll try to patch you up as much as I can."

I sat down heavily on the floor, allowing Kayden to inspect my side, which had sprouted angry purple-blue bruises. I winced as his fingers grazed it and he gave me an apologetic glance. "You'll be alright in a few hours. But you need to sit still until it heals." He helped me stagger to my feet and lean against the wall.

Movement caught my eye, and I physically jerked in surprise. "Nessie!" I cried.

Kayden held me back. "Stop. She can't see or hear you - it's soundproof. The other side is a mirror. I expect she thinks that they're observing her. Though I feel they put us here to make their point."

"I wonder if they're looking for us yet." I said idly. "You think they know we've gone by now?"

"Liv, it's been nearly three hours - or at least I think so - since they took us. I'm sure they've found out." He said comfortingly as I carefully maneuvered myself into a sitting position.

I stared at Nessie mournfully. She probably thought she was all alone, when in fact we were closer to her than she could ever imagine. "What are we gonna do?"

"Not give up hope, for one thing. They'll find us, Liv. I'm sure of it." Kayden said, speaking with startling certainty.

"No they won't!" A familiar voice practically sang. The heavy door creaked open, and they tall, slim figure of our father stepped through, red eyes glowing with delight. "You see, son, I have an ability. I can cut off, or leach, as the Volturi so cleverly call it, the abilities of others. In addition, their oh-so-special tracker just can't seem to find me. Or anyone else put under the shield of my ability. So I wouldn't expect the Cullens or the Volturi to be able to find you. Such a shame."

"Yes, you seem so sorry about that." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, that's not even the best part." He responded, practically glowing with delight. "You see, we played you. Your special little Nessie isn't getting out." His maniacal smile vanished, leaving pure menace in its place. "Ever."

Our father - though I was loath to call him that - swept out of the room, the door closing with an echoing _boom_ behind him. "Well." I said, pursing my lips. "This is rather unfortunate."

"You don't say!" Kayden responded. "We should have known it was a trap!"

"Well, we can't exactly change the past, now can we? But I'm more curious about something else. Was he serious - about leaching away our powers?" I asked him, both curious and terrified for the answer.

Kayden shook his head. "I don't know - I haven't had an opportunity to use them. Though what's the point in trying? He said it himself - they're gone. At least for the time being, anyway."

"We can at least try." I urged him. I just had the strangest feeling. Because what if… "I just have a feeling."

"Sure, fine." He said with a snort. "We'll try." Though I noticed he purposefully put his back to the camera and cupped his hand close to his body. And seconds later, flames danced in his palm. His eyes widened but he heaved a sigh, closing his fist and smothering the flames. "Guess he was right."

I nodded, trying to refrain from smiling. "Guess so. What now?"

"We wait." He said with a shrug. "What more can we do?"

"You're right." I said in agreement. I knew what he meant. It was only a matter of time before they found us. Our father's powers didn't work on us, most likely because we were his children. That meant Demetri could track us, that meant that those who held us were as good as dead. "We wait."

The minutes went by, slowly ticking into hours as we waited in silence. My side was mending itself quickly - the bones were no longer broken and the bruise looked several days old. It seemed like both an eternity and a moment before I could hear faint shouting and banging from above. Kayden seemed to have heard it too, because he stood, looking up at the ceiling.

"It seems our rescue party has arrived." I murmured, hoisting myself up and pleased to realize my side didn't hurt at all. Kayden gave me a grin, which switched for a look of horror moments later. "What?" I questioned, turning towards whatever he was looking at.

My eyes widened. Our father (whose name we _still_ didn't know) had burst in, two vampires at his side. The two of us clearly read his lips as he ordered his cronies, while staring at the mirror - us - the whole time. " _Kill her_."

Kayden and I lunged forward, our faces a mix of horror and pure, unadulterated fury. " _NO!_ "

-:-

Okay, so as you can tell we're getting close to the end. Probably two chapters left. Please don't forget to vote on the poll posted in my profile, and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Until next time, guys!

Prism


	13. Chapter 13

**I present to you… the last chapter of United! Yay, it's took me forever to get here… *squirms* I'm really sorry, I've been really busy and I have to take life before writing, unfortunately. I have decided on not doing a sequel, since I'm just not feeling the Twilight universe anymore.**

 **I have since realized that in the last chapter I spelled leech wrong every. Single. Time. So there's that. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **-:-**

 _Stop that, I'm gonna need a redaction_

 _Drop that, you already got your reaction_

 _Me? I'm gonna keep on smiling_

 _You? You're gonna need restyling_

-20 Percent Cooler; Ken Ashcorp

 **-:-**

 _"It seems our rescue party has arrived." I murmured, hoisting myself up and pleased to realize my side didn't hurt at all. Kayden gave me a grin, which switched for a look of horror moments later._

 _"What?" I questioned, turning towards whatever he was looking at._

 _My eyes widened. Our father (whose name we still didn't know) had burst in, two vampires at his side. The two of us clearly read his lips as he ordered his cronies, while staring at the mirror - us - the whole time. "Kill her."_

 _Kayden and I lunged forward, our faces a mix of horror and pure, unadulterated fury. "NO!"_

I could feel it twisting through my body, the ice acting of its own accord. I felt it surge against my skin, breaking free of its restraints and completely ignorant of my pained shouts. I felt my skin hardening, freezing, and the reinforced wall breaking under the impact, Kayden and I shattering out the other side in time to see the vampires accompanying my father move forward.

Time had slowed. There was no thinking, there was only reacting, years of training leading towards this very moment. One moment I was on the ground, the next I was springing through the air, a predator pouncing on her prey, ice flowing from my hands as quickly and easily as water. On impact the first vampire staggered, struggling in vain to remove my hands from his neck, but I was running on instinct now.

The ice was at my command, following orders as it never had before, shards sharper than knives severing his head so completely it was like it had never been there in the first place. His movements stopped abruptly as I dismembered him with strength I had never had before.

I was aware of Kayden nearby, fire radiating from every one of his pores and consuming him as he made easy work of the other vampire. But weren't there three… ?

"That was a valiant effort, you know." I heard our father's voice say lazily. Kayden and I swivelled our heads to see him holding Nessie up by the throat, and she clawed at him weakly. "It's a pity that you didn't think of every _possible_ contingency. Such as, oh, I don't know, me?"

He laughed scornfully as we stared at him in anger. Kayden snarled at him, eyes molten gold and full of hatred. "You're just angry because you lost. Because _you_ didn't think of every possible contingency."

"See, that's where you're wrong." He chuckled. "Despite your being immune to my powers, all of your little friends are powerless against my army of well oiled fighting machines."

Kayden and I glanced at each other, grins crawling up our faces as we realized something. Bella, our timid aunt, had the power to save us all. The only thing Kayden and I had to do was keep him talking. "Well, you're going to lose." I said confidently.

"Oh, and how is that?" He asked scornfully. "Your army is helpless without their precious gifts, and my army is slaughtering them as we speak." Sure enough, we smelled the sweet smell of burning vampire reach our noses.

I smirked, deciding to just quote the _Avengers_ movie. "You lack conviction."

"Conviction? Who needs conviction? I have an army. You have… what, exactly?" He smirked back. "Where is my disadvantage?"

I saw figures behind him. "Well, there's one thing you didn't plan on, see. We have Bella."

"Bella? As in that useless, cowardly, good for nothing -" He was cut off mid sentence by an angered roar and a pounce from behind. Nessie was sent sprawling.

I grinned, seeing Edward and Emmett dealing with him and turning towards Nessie. " _HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY BELLA THAT WAY!_ " I heard Edward roar from behind. The ice that had consumed me had receded, leaving skin behind as I knelt beside Renesmee.

"Nessie, are you alright?" I asked anxiously, helping her to her feet. She merely nodded in response, seeming a little wobbly but overall okay.

"Liv! Thank God you're okay!" That was all I heard before I was brought tightly to someone's chest. I tensed slightly before realizing it was Alec and relaxing, embracing him tightly and breathing a sigh of relief. "I was so worried! They were gloating about how Joham had beat up the red-head hybrid - I'm glad they were bluffing. Aro and Caius have managed to capture Joham, he is being escorted back to Volterra for an official trial - though he'll most certainly be executed, as he has no useful gifts that could save him."

I kissed him lightly in response, relaxing at his touch. I didn't have the heart to tell them that Joham _had_ beat me up pretty badly, but I was sure Kayden or Edward would let it slip either accidently or on purpose.

"Yeah, well… I'm fine, see?" I said rhetorically, stepping back and holding out my arms. "Just fine."

"Right…" He said slowly, seeming hesitant. "Is that blood?"

I looked down to see a faint splattering of blood against my shirt, where my formerly broken ribs were. I realized I had bled and hadn't noticed. "You tell me, you're the vampire."

"He _did_ hit you, didn't he?" Alec said, horror on his face. "Why would you lie?"

I shrugged, squirming under his hurt gaze. "I'm sorry, I just… I didn't want to worry you."

I heard him give a heavy sigh as he tipped my chin up. "It's okay. I forgive you. Just tell me the truth next time, hmm?"

I nodded. "Deal. Now can we go? I would really like to get out of this God-forsaken place."

Alec and I made our way outside, him leading the way. Our fingers were entwined together as he pulled me gently out of the door. "Liv!" I heard Jasper say, before he yanked me away from an already protesting Alec and into his embrace. "I was worried about you, darlin'. I know you have a tendency to act impulsively, but that was a bit ridiculous."

"I had to save Nessie." I said with a grin, returning his hug. "It was a little easier than I expected it to be, not that I'm complaining."

"Which I am very glad for." Jasper chuckled. "Now I'm going to let you go, before Alec here murders me."

I heard Alec huff behind me and grinned, stepping away from Jasper. Alec's frame was rather rigid, and he was sending Jasper a deathly stare. "Aw, you're jealous!" I teased, wrapping an arm around his waist.

If he could blush, he would have. "What? I am not! I just don't like the idea of you being touched by other… okay, maybe a little bit." He huffed.

I snickered. "Knew it."

"Shut up." He grumbled. I elbowed him in the side with a grin, and he sent me an unamused look. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

I grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're adorable."

Alec grumbled. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

I heard Kayden catcall from behind us. "Just shut up and kiss already!"

I nudged him. "You heard the man."

"Well, if you insist." Alec laughed, dipping me and pressing his lips to mine. It was perfect, just like the rest of our eternity. Well, as perfect as an eternity with Alec can be, anyway.

 _The End._

 **-:-**

 **So we've reached the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed! So long, my friends!**

 **Prism**


End file.
